White Room
by ForbiddenTwilit
Summary: All that existed for these girls/boys were white rooms of pain. However, can they find love even in a place they call hell? Rated for certain characters language, mentions of abuse and touchy subjects. Various parings. All identities revealed eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Another Dreary Day

Chapter One: Another Dreary Day  
I don't own Hetalia, thank you very much.

* * *

White was all they could see. White walls, white sheets, white curtains. They looked around the room, as if searching for something. They lay on the floor, bored. _I wish I had a clock in here… then again; Master never has a set schedule when it comes to visiting… _Their long brown hair had still, miraculously, managed to stay silky soft, and it contrasted their creamy skin.  
They stood up, and looked into a mirror, dull brown eyes looking back. They moved away from the mirror, and moved to look out the window. Another day spent indoors, although today seemed to be particularly dreary. _I wonder if my family is okay… I hope they weren't caught. _They chuckled humorlessly. _Then again… probably Yong Soo is harassing Sakura… if she made it home._  
The brunette wandered back to their bed, leisurely picking up a book their master had left behind last time. "The Master and Margarita" they said out loud. "I wonder if it's any good..." they said, flipping through a few pages. A clicking sound alerted them that the door was being opened, and a tall man walked in. They grinned widely.  
"Welcome back, Master."

* * *

Hello~ *waves* Random idea I got last night, and I couldn't help but write it out. First time writing a Hetalia story. Not going to mark this story with the main pairing yet. In a chapter or two, I will though. Feel free to guess who these two are, as I kept it vague to give you guys guessing room. Next chapter will be about a different person- different people, to be accurate. But I will warn you guys, there will be mentions of rape (not all of it will be though!) and a few genderbents. The book mentioned is real. Not relevant to the plot at all, but it's a hint for one of the characters. Sorry for the short chapter, future chapters will be longer!  
Oh, if anyone couldn't tell,  
Im Yong Soo- South Korea  
Sakura- Fem!JapanReview, please ^^ I need to know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscing about that Girl

Chapter Two: Reminiscing about that Girl  
Haha, had this done not too long after publishing Ch 1. Enjoy  
I don't own Hetalia. If I did, there would be lots of yaoi XD

* * *

In a room farther down the hall, two girls sat, enjoying the others company. The brunette had hesitantly started playing the piano her master had placed in the room. The other girl, a quiet blond, had sat down, enjoying the music.  
"You know," She said quietly, "You should try being nicer to your master. He does care about you, Maria."  
"As if." She snorts, "That dummkopf probably cares about no one except himself and his friends. You should stand up to your master sometime, Madeline."  
"I'm being serious, Ria" Madeline smiled softly. "Besides, Master would probably find that attractive, or something of the sort." Maria cracked a small smile; she could imagine Madeline's Master saying something like that. How that girl put up with him, she would never end up. "Besides, you know I'm only saying this because I care. I don't want you to end up like _her_." There was a regretful look in her eyes.  
"We couldn't have done anything to change it, you know that, Mads." Maria's violet eyes softened at the mention of their former roommate. "She's most likely still 's not the type to go down without a fight. Besides, who would protect you if I wasn't here?"  
"I know… still, be careful." Madeline told her.  
"I promise… on my life, I promise that I won't become like that girl..." Maria trailed off, thinking about their former roommate. The fiery girl had been snappy, but was good all the same, trying to protect her younger brother. Their masters had decided that the best thing would be to separate the two siblings. But that had made the other even more ill-tempered, until her master had decided that it would be best to isolate her from the other girls. _I won't become like that girl…_  
_Will I?_

* * *

Chapter Two done ~ ^0^ ~ Anyways here you got to see into two more characters stuck here.  
Maria= Fem!Austria  
Madeline= Fem!Canada  
The person from the first chapter is NOT the same character they talk about here. The first chapter's character is a MALE. Next chapter, you will see the girl that they talk about here, although you will probably figure out who they are… More than likely, you can tell who Madeline's master is.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm nothing like him

Chapter 3: I'm nothing like him.  
Note: None of our characters really know their Masters name. A few of them do. Lovi isn't one of them XD  
I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Lovina paced around her room, frustrated. _How dare they separate me from my fratellino? Not only him, but Maria and Maddie too? _She was sure Maria didn't care much, but she knew Maddie was probably worrying herself over nothing. She slammed her fist against a punching bag, courtesy of the Spanish bastard- she refused to refer to him as Master- who said he didn't want her to dent the wall- or break her hand. There was a knock at the door, alerting her that the door would be unlocked. She figured it was probably meal time, and was welcomed with the Spanish bastard carrying some plates. It looked like he was going to be eating with her today. _Wonderful_.  
"I brought dinner for you, Lovi~" Antonio said, a bit too gleefully in her opinion.  
"Not hungry." She grumbled, turning away.  
He pouted. "But Lovi, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast- and that was 10 hours ago. You must be hungry… unless Lovi's sick. Lovi, you're not sick, are you?"  
"No, bastard. How would I get sick if I'm always in here. Idiot." She snapped at him, sighing afterwards. She made a gesture at him. "Give me the plate. I'll eat."  
"Yay~ Here you go Lovi~" he cheered, giving her the plate. She took it, and, grudgingly, thanked him.  
"Do you like it Lovi?" he asked her after a few moments of silence between them.  
"Not like I have any choice, bastard." She told him. _It's rather good, I didn't expect that._  
"What do you like the most, Lovi?" he asked, biting into another tomato.  
"Huh?"  
"What kinds of food do you like the most?" he clarified, on his third tomato.  
"Italian food… but not too much pasta! And pizza..." She said. _And tomatoes, like the one you're eating. Speaking of which, I now dub thee, tomato bastard._  
"Is that all? What kind of snacks?"  
"Tomatoes… and Churros. Why do you need to know, tomato bastard?"  
"Because I want you to feel comfortable here. I don't know how long you'll be stuck here... and I don't want you to hate me so much."  
"I don't hate you bastard. But I don't like you… yet."  
"Oh~ is Lovi giving me a chance?"  
"Maybe."

* * *

"I'm done eating now, bastard." She said, shoving her empty dish at him.  
"Oh, okay Lovi~" He took the plate and stood up. He noticed a discarded piece of paper, and picked it up. _Hmm… what's this?A drawing? I wonder who this is. _"Hey, Lovi? Who's this?"  
"Bastard, don't take things that belong to other people. " She took the paper from him. "That's Grandpa Roma."  
"Lovi~ You should draw more. You're talented like your brother." He noticed she went silent after he said this. "Lovi? Are you okay?"  
"Bastard." She spit out. "Don't compare me to my fratellino. I'm nothing like him."  
"O-okay? I'll see you tomorrow Lovi." He said, hurriedly, and left the room.

* * *

She watched the door close with a click. She punched the punching bag, frustrated. _Dammit… I shouldn't have said that. He probably hates me, or fears me, now._  
_Why can't I escape being compared to him?_

* * *

On the other side of the door, Antonio stood, frustrated. _Dang it… and I just started getting her to trust me, too. What am I doing wrong?_  
_Why can't I be happy too?_

* * *

In another room in the mansion, there were two blondes. The shorter of the two was now handcuffed to prevent him from lashing out against his master.  
"Now, now Artie. Play nice, would you." Sapphire eyes gleam in amusement at the others attempts to escape.  
"My name is Arthur. And no, you git, I will not 'play nice', as you put it." Arthur's emerald-green eyes were flashing dangerously.  
"Hmm… it's a shame. Well then," he said, grinning. "I suppose I'll make you play nice now, won't I?" He leaned down to claim the others lips for his own. Arthur couldn't help but let out a small moan, and gave in his Masters request.  
_He could trust him, couldn't he? _

* * *

Yay for being on Chapter 3 XD  
Anyways, I love how a story that is Spamano centric doesn't even start with a pairing relevant to them X3 Tehee, I didn't expect the Spamano part to drag out so long, so there was less UsUk :P Sorry if anyone wanted more of that. I'm not really used to writing for Arthur XD  
This story wasn't actually supposed to be Spamano centric XD But it is now :3 Anyways~ Next chapter will be the revealing of the characters from Chapter 1, and then a bit from Maddie and her master XD  
Till next time~


	4. Chapter 4: Gift from Master

Chapter 4: Gift from Master  
That, children, is why you don't rush to put Chapters up right before you go to bed XD Because you put up the wrong chapter. Sorry for any confusion  
I don't own Hetalia. Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

"I thought I told you not to address me by that, Yao-Yao."Ivan told him, frowning slightly.  
"But if I don't call you that, it might cause trouble for you if someone hears me call you that, Ma- er- Ivan." Yao corrects himself, hoping it would please his master. "I don't want them to take me away from you."  
"Don't worry about that, мой подсолнух. I won't let anyone take you away from me, да?" Ivan promised, kissing his forehead.  
"Thank you." Yao said, leaning into the feeling.  
"You don't need to thank me." Ivan said, amused. "Oh, I have a present for you, sunflower."  
"You didn't have to-" Ivan cut him off by placing a finger over his lip.  
"да,I know, but I did." He pulled out a small panda plushie from behind him.  
Yao let out a happy squeal. "It's so cute! Thank you!" he hugged Ivan.  
Ivan's violet eyes softened. "Anything for you, my precious sunflower." He smiled happily.

* * *

Madeline watched as Maria was led- or was she being dragged?- out of their room. She turned to her Master, awaiting his decision.  
"I'll have to thank Toni later."  
"For what?" She asked, then covered her mouth. " A-ah! I- I mean, uh, forget I asked, sorry!" She turned away, embarrassed.  
"Hmm? Why do you apologize, ma chérie?" Francis frowned in disapproval.  
She was silent for a few moments, debating if she could tell the Frenchman or not. "Be-before I came here, I was caught in another place. My... master, I suppose, there would hurt me if I spoke without permission. So when I was sold off and brought here, I told myself I wouldn't let such a thing happen here." She confessed. "I suppose its all I'm used too."  
Madeline squeaked in surprised when she felt Francis pull her into his lap. "I promise to you, Madeline that I will not ever hurt you in such a way like that. Please give me a chance."  
"I... wouldn't even think of doing otherwise." She tentatively held one of his hands. He grinned, and kissed the top of her head. She swore she heard him say "Ohonhonhonhon~"  
"To answer your question, I wanted to spend time alone with you." _He had? It was rather... sweet of him._ "So I talked to Gil, and he decided to take her to visit some people." Francis spoke up.  
"Eh?" Madeline looked up at him, confused.  
"The question you asked earlier... Your friend, she's just going to visit some of the other girls... er... well a girl and a guy that are also stuck here." Francis told her.  
"Oh... Hey, Master? Do you think we'll be able to leave?"  
"Honestly... I have no idea. But you'll be with me either way, right?"

"Maddie?"  
"Ah! Sorry, Master! I just don't know you well enough yet... I'm sorry."  
"Its alright, ma chérie. I'll just have to work to get your affection."

* * *

"I'll be back after dinner to bring you your meal, Yao-Yao." Ivan told him.  
"I'll be waiting for you to return, then."  
"Alright. See you later, подсолнух." Ivan said, closing the door behind him. A small clicking sound told him it was locked. Yao decided to get comfortable on his bed, knowing it would be a while till his Master would return. He closed his eyes, knowing he'd be able to sleep for a bit in the meantime.

Yao awoke to a loud thud, and he sat up, alert. Unfortunately, near inches in front of him, there was a sharp, gleaming knife. He looked at the girl who the knife belonged to, her smile venomous and murderous.  
"Who are you?" he asked, nervous.  
"Who I am is not important." She hissed. "You stole Big Brother from me. That will not do. Big Brother is mine, and mine alone. So I have to get rid of you." She swung up the knife, and aimed for his heart, but he dodged it and the knife slashed at his arm instead. She huffed, frustrated, and threw a vase of sunflowers that Ivan had brought in at some point or another. It shattered as it hit his body and several pieces lodged themselves into his skin. She smirked satisfied, and ran from the room before she could be caught.  
Yao attempted to sit up, but the blood loss had already started to make him weak. _Someone would come soon, there was so much noise being made. He would be found, and he would be just fine._  
_Right?_

* * *

Tehee, cliffy~ Ironically, this story was intended to be Rochu centric, and thats kinda showing throught right now. But it'll be mainly Spamano centric, so that's why I marked this story with Spain and Romano XD Yay for Franada fluffyness. I'm sorry if there's any errors. I'll try to do a chapter a day. I also apologize if Francis isn't quite as perverted as normal XD And unfortunately for you guys, you have to wait a few chapters to hear about what Maria's doing and what happened to Yao~  
Next chapter is completely different from the rest of these, just saying XD  
Translations:  
мой подсолнух= My sunflower. (moy podsolnukh)  
да= Yes. (Da)  
Ma chérie= My darling/ My dear


	5. Chapter 5: Now for Something Different

Chapter 5: Now for Something a Bit Different, Desu Yo!  
Haha, sorry for any confusion with the last chapter XD  
I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Mama? Can I go outside and play? I'm bored!" Peter asks Tino.  
"Maybe when Papa returns." Tino says softly, coughing a bit. "Peter, would you get me some water, please."  
Peter nodded, rushing off to the small bathroom to get some from the sink. He returned slowly, careful not to spill any of it. He carefully passed the glass to Tino, who drank the glass quickly. "Thank you, Peter."  
Peter climbed onto the bed. "Mama! Can you tell me a story?"  
Tino smiles at his son. "Just one."

* * *

"Luka, stop looking like you want to kill me." Matthias told the Norwegian. When he received no response, he asked, "Luka~? You don't want to kill me, do you?"  
"I'm not telling you." She grumbled  
"What can I do to make you like me more?"  
"Leave me alone." She told him. "And let me escape."  
He pouted "If I could, you know I'd do it in a heartbeat?"  
"Words mean nothing without action." She snapped, irritated. _And would you leave me alone already? _  
"I can't do that to you, Norge~ You know what would happen. Even if you did escape, you'd be captured by someone else." _Again with that insufferable nickname?_  
She already knew that. However, she also knew that people were revolting. That she could find a place to stay safely.  
"You've been here almost a year now Luka, you know that?" _Had such little time passed? _"You know, in most places, girls –or guys- are forced to have sex within the first week." _I could have gone without knowing that, takk. I guess I should be a bit more grateful, though. _  
"I see… why does it matter how long I've been here?"  
"It doesn't… but you should at least try to be a bit kinder to me, please? At least so if someone was to overhear, then they won't consider hurting you?"  
She sighed, knowing her master wouldn't drop the subject that easily. "If it makes you happy, then I will... Master."  
"It does make me happy" Matthias told her, and kissed her cheek. She blushed, turning away from him.  
_Well… maybe she could get used to this._  
_Maybe._

* * *

Sakura pet Tama absentmindedly. _I'm sure Yao's just fine. He's just lost. He always kept his promise; he won't let me down this time._  
"Sakura." The sleepy Greek that was sitting next to her said. "Relax; you're going to hurt Tama."  
"Ara?" She looked down, and saw that she was, indeed, pulling at the poor cat's skin. "Ah! Honto ni gomen ne, Tama-san!"  
"Calm down Sakura. I'm sure you didn't actually hurt him."  
"O-oh. Right. Thank you, Hera-kun." Sakura said.  
"Mhm." Heracles said. "Were you thinking about him?"  
Sakura's breath hitched for a moment before returning to normal. "Yes. I … why hasn't he come back yet."  
"It's been a long time Sakura. Maybe he found somewhere to stay safe, but can't send word that he's okay. "  
"I guess." _Why aren't you back yet?_  
_Why you?_

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Peter's loud cries woke Tino up. "Papa's home!"  
Tino blinks for a few moments, taking in the information. His violet eyes, now adjusted to the light, search for the familiar figure of his Master. He gazes up, smiling at the tall man at the head. "Welcome back, Sve."  
"Mhm. How 're ye today?" He asked.  
"Not bad. I should be better soon." Tino said.  
"Good. Yer m'ch happier when ye 're." Berwald said, leaning down to kiss Tino.  
"Mama! Papa!" Peter protested. "Eww!"  
Tino sighed. "Peter, grow up. You're not five; you're twelve, so please act like it."  
"But Mama-!" Peter started, but Tino cut him off.  
"I don't want to hear it, Peter." Tino said, sighing. He was starting to get a headache, and he was feeling a bit dizzy.  
"Papa? Can I go outside sometime?" Peter asked.  
"M'be lat'r. I'll bring you s'm'th'n to entertain ye next time, okay?"  
"Okay! Mama?" When Peter got no reply, he turned towards Tino. "Mama?!" Peter shouted, rushing over to Tino, Berwald following as he collapsed.

* * *

I told you this chapter is different than usual. So some Nordic love for you guys. _BecauseIlovethemsomuch~ _  
Also, Luka=Fem!Norway.  
Tehee~ I promise no characters die.  
I just make them suffer D:  
I was going to put this in the description of the last chapter, but I forgot XD Anyways, all of the characters have been here for different amounts of times. Yao's been here the longest, Tino came after him, Maddie came third, and Luka after her. Then Ria came, Lovi/Feli came after her, and Iggy's only just arrived ^^ I'll also clarify the order of the events, since this has all happened in the same day XD  
Also, probably should explain this a little too. Alfred and Maddie are half sibling, but have never met. If they knew they were related, then (if Al wanted to) Al would technically have Maddie release from the place.  
Another thing that I wanted to cover in the last AN was that this takes place is an Alternate Universe, where, in many parts of the worlds, women (and feminine males in the case of Tino and Yao XD) are considered rare. They are also considered tools by many older people. The younger generation opposes this and tries to overthrow this rule, with no success. In mansions like the one the story takes place in, Girls/Feminine Guys have a 'Master' and must be respectable to them. It's considered rude to address them by their name.  
I don't hate Belarus, and I honestly love her. Kinda. I just needed some action, and she fit the job.  
And yes, everyone gets a happy ending. When I'm done with White Room, I will work on a prequel called Red Room (That focuses mainly on Yao, Tino, and Maddie) and a sequel called Colored Room (that will focus equally on everyone).  
Translations:  
Takk= Thank you  
Ara= Huh?  
Honto ni gomen ne= I am really sorry


	6. Chapter 6:Could I ever love like that?

Chapter 6: Could I ever love Master like that?  
Hetalia and its characters don't belong to me.

* * *

Maria was so focused on her piano, she didn't notice the door being unlocked, or the two people that entered, until she heard a loud. "Ohonhonhon~"  
"Stay away from Maddie, pervert!" she screamed at the Frenchman, who just smiled fondly at her. She turned away and shivered, disgusted.  
"Calm down, Prinzessin." Gilbert chuckled. "Come on, we're going." He started to drag her out of the room.  
"I refuse to go anywhere with you!" Maria screeched  
"Sorry, but we have places to go."  
"Master!" She protested "This is ungentlemanly! Unhand me at once." She ranted on for a few minutes.  
He ignored her. "Almost there." They walked for a few more moments before stopping in front of a door. Gilbert knocked, and a tall person appeared in the doorway as he opened it.  
"Привет, Gilbert. You are here to see Yao-Yao, да?"  
Gilbert nodded. "Maria, this is Ivan. I want you, however, to talk with Yao." He pushed her into the room before she could protest. "We'll be outside."  
Maria sighed, exasperated, looking up when she heard footsteps. A woman- err, she was a female, right? - wearing red and gold robes stood in front of her. Her long brown hair elegantly framed her face, her brown eyes warm.  
"Ah… you are Miss… Yao?" Maria asked.  
"I am not a lady." Yao said, pouting.  
"Oh! I didn't mean to be rude! I'm sorry." Maria apologized, flustered.  
"It is okay. It's not the first time I've heard that." Yao chuckled amusedly. "And you are?"  
"Oh! How rude of me. My name is Maria Edelstein, Mr. Yao."  
"Just Yao is fine, Maria." He assured her.  
"Oh… right. Yao? How long have you been here?" She asked, curious.  
"Hmm… maybe a year and a half, give or take."  
Maria's eyes widened in surprise. "That long?! Why haven't you tried and escaped yet?"  
"I assure you, I did try for the first month or so, just to leave and tell my family that I was safe. But I eventually found a reason to stay, and I gave up. I'm happy here. It doesn't mean I don't wish to leave one day, but I can no longer say I hate this place."  
"What did you find that makes you stay here?"  
"I found my master. My master is the only thing that keeps me here. He's the only reason I still live. For that reason alone, and many others, I feel the need to stay. He looks scary and intimidating, but really, the only thing he is lonely. I stay here with him because he loves me, and I love him. That is all there is to it." Yao explained to her.  
"I see…" Maria said, lost in her own thoughts. _Could I ever love Master like that? Probably not._  
…_Okay, maybe. No promises._

* * *

Ivan watched Maria and Gilbert head back down the hall. When he could no longer see them, he closed the door and hugged Yao. "I didn't know you cared so much, мой подсолнух."  
"Of course I did, Ivan." Yao told him, getting on the tips of his toes so he could kiss the Russian on his cheek.

* * *

"So," Gilbert said. "What did you think of Yao?"  
"He's okay, I suppose. Different than I expected. Guess I never thought of living the way he does."  
"Kesesese~ Good, cause that was the plan. Besides, the next person you'll be visiting will probably change your mind. After that, you can return to your room"  
They walked a bit further in silence, before they stopped in front of another door. Gilbert rummaged through his pockets, searching for a key. Unlocking the door once he found it, he told Maria, "I'll wait here. Have fun at your little reunion."  
Gilberts words thoroughly confused Maria, but she opened the door anyway.  
"Leave me alone, bastard!"  
"Lovina?" Maria asked. "Is that you?"  
"Ria?" Lovina sat up. "What are you doing here?"  
"My master brought me. I'm assuming our masters discussed this since he had the key."  
"How's Maddie doing?"  
"You ask how Maddie's doing before you ask how I'm doing. Rude as always, I see."  
"Pft. I can see you with my eyes, so I know you're just fine." Both girls laughed, it had been a while since they could bicker with each other like this, so carefree. "But seriously, how is she?"  
"She's fine… now if we could do something about the pervert that she calls a master, we'd be great."  
"That's the only good part of being taken away from you guys. I never have to put up with the pervert."  
"Nice to know you missed us, Lovi." Maria said sarcastically. "But we do miss having you around."  
"We can't change anything about it."  
"No, we can't, can we?"

* * *

"Take care of yourself, okay Lovi?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just make sure that pervert keeps his hand off of Maddie."  
Maria snorted. "I can only try." Exiting the room with one last farewell, she immediately ran into another girl. Or rather, her chest.  
"Kesese. West, you shouldn't stand in front of the door like that." Gilbert doubled over, laughing. The blonde sighed, stepping away from her.  
"I apologize for mein bruder. I'm Monika."  
"I'm Maria. I'm assuming you needed to speak to Lovi since you were standing in front of the door."  
"Ah, yes. It will take only a moment, if you don't mind waiting." Monika told her, slipping past. After a few moments, Monika reappeared in the doorway.  
"If I may, bruder, I shall see to it that Maria will get back to her room."  
"Hmm? Alright, Moni. I'll see you later, Maria. See you at dinner, West." Gilbert waved, walking away from them.  
"So, err… You know how to get back to your room, right?"  
"Yes, it's in this direction." Maria said, leading her in the right direction.  
"If I may, there is something I'd like to ask of you..."

* * *

Monika entered the room, exhausted. She hoped her advice would be listened to.  
"Moni~!" A voice said from the other said of the room. "Ve~ You're back!"  
"Yes, I apologize if you were worried when I didn't come back as soon as normal."  
"I figured you got held up by something, ve~"  
"Ah, that I did."  
"How is sorella? Is she okay? She got my message, right?"  
"She's fine, Feli. Same as normal, she got the message."  
"Thank you, Moni. Ve~ So what was keeping you?"  
"Ah, I ran into mein bruder, and his maiden."  
"Ve~ Gilbert found someone!"  
"Yeah, she's not quite too fond of him yet. I told her about what happened to Gilbert."  
Feliciano flinched. "Do you think that was a good idea?"  
"I hope so, Feli." Monika sighed.

* * *

The conversation between Maria and Monika will be placed in the next chapter. And just to say, Maria has the same sense of direction as Roddy does= Her and Moni got lost XD Not much to say, but don't expect a update for the next 3 days~ If there is updates, then they are probably short one X3 Since my birthday is tomorrow (finally 15 ~^0^~ ), me and a few friends are headed out of town for the night, most of Saturday will be spent with family. Sunday is iffy, depends on if I have homework to do or not.  
Translation:  
Привет(Privet) = Hello  
Bruder=Brother  
Mein= My  
Sorella= Sister  
Also:  
Monika= Fem!Germany.  
Tehee, everyone's caught up on the same point in time (except for USUK, but we'll be seeing them soon. Maybe XD)  
Anyhoo~ A bit different since Moni's the first female "Master".  
I'll list all the pairings now, since most of them have been revealed XD :  
-Rochu  
-PrussiaXFem!Austria  
-FranceXFem!Canada  
-SpainXFem!Romano  
-Fem!GermanyXItaly  
-Sufin  
-DenmarkXFem!Norway  
-USUK  
Outside mansion pairings:  
-PoLiet (They'll appear soon D: I promise)  
-GreeceXFem!Japan  
-HongIce  
-HunLiech (Very Minor)  
-Ancient RomeX Germania  
I think that's all I wanted to mention this time around. I'll see you guys in the next chapter~ ^^  
Reviews would be be loved :3


	7. Chapter 7: Why Did you Have to Leave Us?

Chapter 7: Why'd you have to leave us?  
Remember when I said no character deaths… I kinda lied DX What I meant was none of the main characters would die, and I'm keeping that promise. But one little side plot… well, includes character death D': I'm sorry! You all have the right to hurt me after this chapter if you wish XD  
This chapter is mainly flashback, and italics mean flashback instead of thoughts in this chapter. Italics and Bold are thoughts.  
I don't own Hetalia XD

* * *

_"Hey, Maria? Do you know about the inner workings of this place?" Monika asked her. _  
_"N-no. Why?"_  
_"There are two people that control this place, Winter Braginski and Alexander Oxenstierna. They are harsh, cold, cruel men. The reason that this place exists was because they wanted to see people suffer. And so they brought people here, one by one, hoping that their sons would find pleasure in others suffering as they had. Winters son, Ivan, looks intimidating, but is actually an extremely soft person, and found it disgusting. However, he couldn't oppose his father, so he puts on an act to stay in his father's favor. Alexander's son, Berwald, didn't find interest in it either. His father, however, was intent of having his son the same way as him, and keep bringing people to him, trying to get him interested. One day, Berwald had gone into town, running errands for his father. He found a young boy in the alleys trying to take care of another boy, older than him. He offered them a place to stay, temporarily, but they still live here, unable to leave because of how sickly one of them is. But the 3 of them are a happy family of sorts."_  
_"Why are you telling me this?"_  
_"It might change your opinion on this place." She told him. "You know, since Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert have no attachments to this place, they could leave without a thing to worry about. When they came here, it was because of an opportunity they had heard about. But it turned out it as all lies and now they can't leave."_  
_"Waz? Why not?" __**I thought she said they could leave?**_  
_"You see, if they do, they'll be brought back here. Winter and Alexander would worry about if they would be ambushed. So they'd hide like the cowards they are and use Madeline, Lovina, and you as bait, and threaten them." Monika explained. "Heck, if old man Winter didn't 'respect'" She air quoted "Me, he'd probably try to use me as bait as well."_  
_"Why are you here? Why don't you leave?"_  
_"Because I had to make sure bruder would be safe. I can't leave hear either, not in good conscious. Feliciano is too weak to protect himself. They'd hurt him to get to me."_  
_"Why'd you give up so much just to make sure they'd be safe?"_  
_"Isn't there someone you'd give up everything for?"_

_**"Isn't there someone you'd give up everything for?"**_  
Monika's words echo in Maria's mind. There was someone she would have given everything up in a heartbeat.  
_**Oh, Eli, why'd you have to leave us?**_

* * *

_"Hey, Ri-Ri~!" A brunette called to Maria. "How are you?"_  
_"Fine, Eli." Maria replied, smiling. She noted a small blonde girl hiding herself behind Elizaveta. "Who's your friend?"_  
_"Ri-Ri, this is Erika Vogel. She moved here from Castia, with her brother, Basch."_  
_"P-please call me Lily, everyone else does." Lily said, holding a hand out to Maria._  
_"A pleasure to meet you, Lily. My name is Maria."She said gingerly taking Lily's hand._  
_"I hope we can all get along well." Lily replied. Elizaveta let out a small squeal._  
_"You can be so cute sometimes, Lily!"_

* * *

_Maria could easily remember the day that Elizaveta died. That day it was gloomy, rainy day, and she had died peacefully, in her sleep. No one quite understood how she died, but everyone knew that she was gone. Rumors spread quickly through the school. Some thought that it had been an unknown, natural death; others thought she had killed herself. The worst of the rumors were the ones that thought Maria had killed her, that she had been so jealous of the relationship between her and Lily._  
_None of those had been true, of course._  
_Elizaveta had been dealing with a disorder for her whole life, called generalized anxiety disorder. The only ones who knew besides Elizaveta herself and her parents were their teachers, Maria, and, assumably, Lily._  
_One day, Maria walked home from school alone, worried, stressed, and tired._  
_That was the day that she had been captured._

* * *

"Like, how much farther do we have to go? I'm totes tired." A blonde said, trying to keep up with brunette companion.  
"Quite a bit, unfortunately, according to the map. But we can stop at the next town, Feliks. We have enough time to spare that we'll still be able to meet Eduard on time." He promised the other, slowing down so the other could keep up. The blond caught up, giving him a grateful look.  
"Fine." Feliks said. "Like, why do we need to meet up with Eduard again?"  
"Because I'm going to go help the Vastupanu, remember? And if I left you, you probably would've been caught."  
"I, like, totally would not, Toris."  
"You wear pink on a daily basis, Feliks. I'm pretty sure if you weren't mistaken for a girl, you would've been captured anyways." Toris pointed out. Feliks huffed, irritated, but he knew that Toris's intentions were only what he thought was best. "You know I do this because I love you, right Feliks?"  
"Don't be, like, stupid. I totally know that." Feliks said, rolling his eyes. But he pecked the other on the cheek, blushing slightly. "I love you too, Liet."

* * *

Haha, typed most of this chapter during class yesterday instead of working on a history assignment XD Go me~! Anyways, Winter Braginski is General Winter, and Alexander Oxenstierna is just a random person I made up who is Sve's father XD Erika/Lily is Liechtenstein, if you weren't sure XP  
Maria actually doesn't know the full circumstances of Elizaveta death. Generalized anxiety disorder is an actual disorder, and although most people do somewhat "recover", depression sometimes occurs. And that is exactly what happened to Elizaveta, who ended up overdosing on her medications. This will be more detailed in Red Room, when I start writing that.  
So yeah, this chapter was one sided AusHun, HunLiech, and LietPol. And you know lots of drama._.  
Anyways one translation this time:  
Vastupanu is an Estonian word that means resistance XD  
I had so much trouble writing Poland's lines. I'm not very used to his Valley Girl type accent xD This chapter was also mainly filler. The real chapter 7 was supposed to pick up from the end of four, introduce two different members of the resistance, and include some Spamano X3  
Just one request (kinda) I have for you guys. I would like at least 3 reviews before I put up the next chapter X3 I would honestly like more, but I don't want to seem too demanding XD And considering that I have most of it done, it's not honestly going to take long.


	8. Chapter 8: Please be okay

Chapter 8: Please be okay...  
Rather delayed chapter is delayed. Sorry about that.  
I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Gilbert looked down disapprovingly at his meal. Well, he supposed that the wurst looked edible enough, and the Salzkartoffeln, spargel, and Weißbrot. But was it really too much to ask for some beer? Gott, he felt like he needed one. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Monika had sat down next to him until a few moments later.  
"Moni! What did you think of mein prinzessin?" Gilbert asked.  
"Is that your nickname for her?" Monika raised an eyebrow "She's okay, I suppose. She'll come around eventually."  
"Yeah, if all else fails, I could always have you knock some sense into her." Gilbert suggested jokingly. He saw Antonio walk into room. "Hey! Toni, over here."  
"Hola Gil, Moni~!" Antonio said as he approached them. "Did you need something?"  
"Yeah, here are your keys back." Gilbert said, tossing them at Antonio. "How you put up with that girl, I'll never know."  
"Lovi's so adorable and nice~ She just doesn't like you."  
"I could've guessed that much." Gilbert said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
"Anyways~ I'm off to give Lovi her dinner. Later, amigos~" Antonio went over to the side table, picked up a few plates, and left. Gilbert stated mashing the potatoes, bored. A few moments later, Ivan walked in the room, walking over to the head of the table where he was supposed to sit by his father. After watching for a few moments, it appeared that they were looking for thoughts were proved correct when a few moments later, Ivan called across the room and asked if they had seen his younger sister, Natalia.  
"I haven't seen her around, have you, Monika?"  
"No, I haven't seen her either. Sorry, Ivan."  
"It's okay, да?" he told them and turned his attention back to his father. A few moments later, Antonio had walked back in, and was asked the same question, but, with no luck, hadn't seen her either. Not too long after that, Alfred had entered the room, and was asked as well.  
"Huh? Yeah, your sister passed by me in the hall. I asked her where she was going, but she didn't answer me."  
"Ah, Спасибо, Alfred."  
"You're welcome?" Alfred replied uncertainly.  
Suddenly, they all heard a loud thudding sound. They all looked at each other, the same thought on their minds.  
_What was that?_

* * *

A loud thudding sound resounded in the room, making the current resident of the room jump. He hissed as the needle pierced his skin.  
"Bloody wankers." Arthur muttered. "I hope I didn't spill any blood on it."

* * *

Madeline was sitting on her bed, watching Maria play out her feelings on the piano. Usually, the music produced from the instrument sounded angry and frustrated, but today, it seemed sad, melancholic, and empty. And that's how Maria's eyes looked currently. Sad, with a foreign emptiness, and looked as if she was anywhere but the room she was in.  
An extremely loud thud brought them both back to reality. They exchanged an expression.  
"That better had not been Lovina." Maria said, irritated.  
"I hope everyone's okay." Madeline said fretfully.

* * *

"Where did that come from?" Alfred asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.  
"I-its probably just Lovi, right? We'll just go check to be safe, yeah?"  
Antonio suggested, standing up and heading to the side door, most of the others following him. He quickly rushed over and unlocked the door. He entered, closing the door behind him. Lovina cocked an eyebrow when she saw him.  
"Yes, bastard?"  
"I was wondering if the thudding noise was coming from here."  
"What thudding?" Lovina looked confused. "And don't assume it was me, bastard."  
"Right. Sorry to bug you, Lovi~" Antonio stepped back out, and told the others what he had found out.  
"If Lovina couldn't hear it, then maybe it came from the other side of the house." Alfred suggested.  
"But we were able to hear it, and Lovina couldn't, so it had to be near us, which leaves…" Monika trailed off.  
"Madeline and Maria's room or Yao's room." Antonio deduced. They headed down the hall, and were greeted with quite a sight. The door to Yao's room appeared to have broken down, smashed into several pieces, most of them in the hallway. Ivan rushed into the room, but he stopped in the doorway. The others followed to see what had happened.  
"Yao!" Ivan cried, picking up the bloody body of his lover. "Please be okay, please don't die..."  
"I'll go alert the doctor." Monika said numbly, slipping away from the group.  
Berwald crouched down next to Ivan, checking Yao's pulse. "H'll b' f'ne. His pulse is st'dy en'gh. Doct'r's g'ing t' b' busy t'night. We sh'ld focus 'n g'tting him down th're."  
Ivan stood up, and somberly carried Yao away, Berwald accompanying him.  
"Maybe we should check on the others just to be safe." Alfred suggested. The others agreed, splitting ways.

* * *

Antonio paced up and down the hall. He wanted to check in on Lovina and properly apologize, but she was probably fed up with him at this point. He pulled out the key and reached for the doorknob. He hesitated, but unlocked the door anyway.  
"What do you want, tomato bastard?" Lovina said, glaring at him as he stood in the doorway.  
"Ha-ha, I felt like I needed to explain." Antonio said sheepishly, stepping in, closing the door behind him. After standing in the standing there for a few moments in silence, Lovina gave him a look that clearly said, 'Well? I'm waiting, bastard.'  
"You see, everyone- all the Masters, that is- was in the dining room, when we heard a loud thudding sound. We didn't know where it came from, or what it was, so we decided to check it out. We figured it was good to start with your room, since you have had the tendency to be violent."  
"I guess that's understandable." she grumbled. "Well, I assume you found out where it came from."  
"Yeah, another room close to the dining hall, far enough to explain why you didn't hear anything. We found the door broken down, and the person inside was bleeding. He'll survive, but we don't know who did it."  
"Who was it?"  
"Yao, you probably don't know him."  
"Doesn't ring a bell. Was that all?"  
"To our knowledge, yes. Anyways, I'm sure it was someone from in here, so be careful."  
"I think I can handle whoever it is, bastard."  
"I believe in you, Lovi~" Antonio cheered. Lovina blushed, and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Huh? I wonder who it is. Excuse me for a moment, Lovina." Antonio stood up, only opening the door to stick his head out of it.  
"Monika? Did you need something?" Antonio asked her, confused.  
"Apparently, my assistance will be needed down in the doctors room. Apparently, Tino had gotten sicker earlier today, and is currently down there. The doctor can't handle keeping an eye on Tino and Yao's conditions at the same, so I'm needed. If Ivan or Berwald stay down there too long, their fathers will probably throw a fit. So," Monika said, stepping to the side." I was wondering if Feli can stay here for tonight. I talked to the others, and they said we should all keep an eye on our 'maidens'" Monika paused and rolled her eyes at the ridiculous name, "or if we can, be sure that they're not alone."  
"Of course he can, Moni. Go help or whatever it is you need to do. You know where we are if you need one of us."  
She nodded. "Of course. Thanks, Antonio. Feli, make sure you aren't troubling him, alright."  
"Ve~ Of course I won't. You can count on me, Moni. Just don't take too long." Feliciano pouted. "I'll get lonely."  
"Hey! Won't we be enough company for you?" Antonio said jokingly, feigning hurt.  
"I better be heading back. Later Feli, Antonio." Monika said, waving as she headed back down the hall."  
"Come in, Feli. I'm sure your sister will be happy to see you." he said, stepping aside.  
"Sorella~!" Feliciano said, tackling his sister to the floor.  
"I'm glad to see you too, fratello. Now would you please get off me?!" She glared at Antonio. "Stop smiling at me like that, tomato bastard!"

* * *

A masked figure walked through the woods, careful not to make any noise. He spotted his target, a tall blonde man, a few feet ahead of him. Just a little further. One... two... three... fo-SNAP. A cracking sound echoed in the woods, alerting the other of his presence. He turned in his direction.  
"Who's there? Come on out!" he threatened.  
"Relax, Alaric. It's only me." He said, stepping out of the shadows, and removed his mask. Alaric calmed down as soon as he saw the other.  
"Oh, it's only you, Heart. Don't startle me like that." He scolded the other.  
"Aww, I thought we were past that point." Heart said, pouting. "Why can't you call me by my name like you used too?"  
"Alright, Romulus. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you already be at the meeting spot?" Alaric said. Roma frowned slightly. It wasn't what he wanted, but he guessed it was a start.  
"Yes, well, there was a slight change in plans. Diamond got delayed, so we can't meet before hand as we planned."  
"Ah, I see. What are you planning to do in the meantime then?"  
"Well... I have gotten a bit of a lead. I'll probably check to see what kind of information I can find in the meantime."  
"Well, that progress. I assume both of your grandchildren are there?"  
"Fortunately, yes. It appears that your grandson- and assumedly your granddaughter- are in this place as well. I still have to go through the normal procedures first."  
"Well, then we're making progress. It won't be too long now, will it?" Alaric said  
"Till what? Until all of this ends? Until we can be reunited with them? Or" Roma said, a forlorn look in his eyes. "Until we have to leave each other again?"  
Alaric didn't know how to answer, and grabbed Roma's hand in an attempt to comfort him as they walked on, in silence.

* * *

Well, this is the longest chapter yet ^^ And that's not counting the word count of the Authors Notes XD Well, planned to have this out earlier, but I had a rather busy schedule last week, and that wasn't counting school. Not helpful that halfway through this chapter, my mind decided to go somewhere and I had no luck with writing it whatsoever, and then my mind came back for the last part. I decided though, from now own, chapters will be up twice a week on Monday/Tuesday (depending on how busy I get) and on Friday/Saturday. Occasionally, chapters will be uploaded in between those times, if I think I can get another one out by the next update day.  
Hehe, I don't think Alaric and Roma have to worry about being separated… probably. Also, 'Heart' and 'Diamond' refer to the Trump Four: Heart, Diamond, Club, and Spades. They are a respectable alliance, and part of the Vastupanu. Don't worry, they'll make an appearance in the next chapter, so their identities will be revealed soon (I think XD).  
Also, I believe that Ivan and Berwald have a rather good friendship, as they have a lot in common as far as their situation goes X3 Alfred wasn't going to be in this chapter, but he kinda just made it in XD Now I'm rambling, so I'll end this authors note with translations, and see you next chapter ^^  
Oh~! I'll try to make layouts of the mansion for you guys. Also, the Trump Four have masks that correspond with the symbol they're named after. I'll get diagrams for those soon too.  
Notes:  
Spargel is the German name for asparagus.  
Weißbrot is White bread  
Salzkartoffeln= Salt Water Boiled Potatoes  
Prinzessin= Princess  
Thank you = Spasibo (Спасибо)


	9. Chapter 9: Still my Brother

Chapter 9: Still my Brother  
I don't own Hetalia, nor do I own the characters. I just own the plot.

* * *

Tino stirred, feeling something probing him in the side. A loud noise followed, making him flinch involuntarily. As his senses started to return to him, he grew more and more uncomfortable. He felt irritated and itchy. Couldn't they tell he was hot? Subconsciously, he tried to throw off the blanket he could feel covering. A hand reached out; putting any other effort he had to an end.  
"Ye 'wake? 'f ye are, s'rry." A voice murmured into his ear. _Berwald? Berwald is with me?_ "But I c'n't let ye take it off." Tino smiled softly, and tried to speak, but he didn't have the energy to do so. He decided he'd go back to sleep.  
_As long as Sve's here, I'll be fine…_

* * *

Peter left the room, pouting. _I couldn't help trying to see if poking Mama would wake him up! He was bored… although seeing how Papa reacted, I wish I hadn't!_ Peter walked down the long hallway. _I wonder if I could visit Maddie?! She's nice… although that means I'd have to find Francis first! _Peter made a face. He didn't like the Frenchman. AT ALL. He was debating whether it'd be worth it to find Francis or not, when he walked into another person.  
"Watch where you're going, kid!" The tall albino told him. Peter figured the albino was another person he had yet to meet. "So unawesome."  
"Gilbert, you are just as much at fault. You're taller anyway." Peter hadn't noticed the brunette girl with Gilbert, as she had been hidden behind him. "You should apologize."  
"Whatever. Sorry." Gilbert said.  
"That's an apology?!" Peter said, raising an eyebrow.  
"You should consider yourself lucky for getting one from the awesome me-OUCH!" Gilbert yelped as Maria hit the back of his head.  
"I apologize; Gilbert can be quite ridiculous at times." She kneeled down, which allowed Peter to observe her better. "May I know who you are?"  
"My names Peter!" he told her, staring at her.  
"I'm Maria. Why are alone? Shouldn't you be in a room? Or with someone else." She asked, worried, not noticing Peter was staring at her.  
"Well, Mama's in the doctor's room! I was bored and accidentally upset Papa, so he made me leave! So I decided I'd wander around until I could decide what to do! I wanted to visit Maddie, but that means I'd have to deal with the Frenchie!" Peter explained to her.  
"I believe Mad's is sleeping now… if Francis hasn't woken her up yet." Maria said, thinking.  
"Really?! I won't bother her, then! I should probably start heading back; Papa might get worried if he can't find me nearby!" Peter decided.  
"We can walk you back. Your Papa might be less worried that way."  
"Would you?! Thanks!" He smiled, still staring. _Her eyes…_  
Maria finally seemed to notice Peter staring. "Hmm? Is there something on my face?"  
"N-no! I'm sorry for staring!" Peter apologized, blushing. "It's just; your eyes remind me of Mama's! His eyes are violet as well!"  
"I see." She said, smiling, taking his hand. "Well, shall we go?"  
"Yes!"

* * *

Maria still held Peters hand, quickly approaching the doctor's room. She noticed he seemed to get slower and slower with every step, until he had stopped completely. "Come on, your Papa will be worried."  
"W-what if he's still mad at me?! Papa's a bit scary when he's mad!" Peter said, fearfully. Maria could see him trembling.  
"You'll be fine. Besides, if he's really mad, I'll be there to try and calm him down, okay?"  
"Okay!" Maria smiled at his constant enthusiasm, and opened the door. Peter hesitantly let go off her hand and walked over to where Berwald was. Maria watched for a few moments, before deciding that he would be fine, and walked over to where Gilbert was talking to Ivan.  
"How is he?" Maria asked, bracing herself. Although she wouldn't admit it, during the short time she spent with him earlier, she had gotten attached to the Chinese man.  
"He is okay. We're not sure what condition his lungs are in, but we are worried if his skin will heal properly." Ivan said, a bit fretful.  
"What is the doctor planning to do?"  
"He's going to try to keep the skin as clean as possible. He said that's all he can do."  
"Get sunflower oil if you can."  
"Huh?"  
"Sunflower oil comes from the seeds. It helps with healing skin wounds." She explained.  
"I see. I shall work on getting some then. Спасибо."

* * *

It was quiet in there for awhile, until the door was opened again.  
"Let me go, bloody wanker. I barely even cut myself and it isn't bleeding anymore!"  
"Haha, that's good. Now I don't have to worry about you fainting on me."  
"Git, are you even listening to me?!"  
"Dude, just let me bandage you up so we don't have to worry about it getting infected or something, Artie."  
"Arthur. My name is Arthur, git."  
"Geez, Artie, calm down." Alfred said, ignoring the cry of protest from Arthur.  
"Hurry up then." Arthur said waiting, not knowing that someone was running up behind him. He let out a cry as he felt someone hit him. "What the hell was that for?!" He whipped around to see who the culprit was. "Peter?"  
"You jerk! That's what you get for leaving me behind!"  
"Peter Kirkland, what the hell are you doing here? Explain." He paused, and when it looked like Peter would try to get out of it, he added, "NOW."  
"I came here with Mama!" Peter said cheerfully.  
"Peter… Mum's dead, remember." Arthur said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I know that!" Peter snapped. "I said Mama, not Mum! Mama took me in when I was separated from you guys! Even though Mama was sick and could barely feed himself, Mama feed me anyway! I told myself from then on that I wouldn't leave Mama! That's why I'm here!"  
Arthur stood there for a few moments, shocked, and then chuckled. "I see." He said, kneeling down. "I wish you luck then." He ruffled his hair affectionately and stood up, motioning to Alfred that he was ready to leave.  
"Jerk! Just because I've moved on doesn't mean I won't call you my brother!" Peter called after him.  
Arthur was glad that Alfred was lost in his own little world and couldn't see his face from where he was at. He would've been shocked to see the tears and the bittersweet smile on his face.

* * *

"Diamond, what was the reason for the holdup? We had to adjust everyone's plans because of it." One of the masked figures said impatiently.  
"Diamond, ignore Spades. He needs to relax a little." Heart told him.  
"And you need to be more serious, Heart." Club retorted.  
"And we should all be getting back on topic now." Alaric decided to cut in before the argument could go any farther.  
"Anyways, Leon and I got held up because of the storms. Apparently, it wasn't safe enough to fly, but there wasn't even a blizzard." Diamond explained.  
"And Emil decided to let his pet puffin hijack the plane." Leon added. "If your sister could see you now, she'd probably be hitting you for doing something stupid." The other members at the emergency meeting looked rather disturbed at the fact they had let a bird fly a plane.  
"I can't control ! It's not my fault!" Emil protested. "Besides, we got here quicker, I don't see what the problem was."  
"Speaking of sisters, Spades, where is your sister? You usually don't let her stay far away from you" Eduard asked.  
"She's getting here on a separate plane. Since it's that time of the year, she refused to come until that day was over."  
"Eduard, who's here already, anyways?" Leon asked  
"Well, now all of the Trump Four is here, Alaric, and you are here. Knowing Feliks, Toris is probably still a while away, and Heracles probably fell asleep somewhere along the way, and Sakura is trying to keep him awake."  
"In other words, we'll be here awhile?"  
"Probably." Eduard said, sighing

* * *

Haha, Peter kinda stole the majority of the chapter to himself. Also, on the sunflower thing, I've heard its good for skin wounds/healing skin, but don't hold me to it XD So a bit of Peter's past here. And I have the headcanon that Maria has a soft spot for children, thus why she's rather kind to Peter. Kinda had more planned for this chapter, but couldn't really figure out how to put it in. So expect Dennor, Franada, and a bit of Rochu at the beginning of the next chapter.  
Anyways, you know Heart= Roma, and this chapter revealed Diamond=Emil. Spades and Club will be revealed in the next chapter, although most of you could probably guess who Spades is… maybe XD Club's identity may or may not surprise you guys though. I also enjoy the thought that there are four masked guys and none of them are Turkey XD  
I don't really know why they would let a Puffin pilot a plane, they just did. Mainly Vastupanu chapter up next though.  
Anyways, thanks for all the support so far guys~  
Catching up on notifications and reviews and stuff tomorrow, had way too much homework this past week/weekend.  
Translation:  
Thank you = Spasibo (Спасибо)WR


	10. Chapter 10:It's Going to be a Long Night

Chapter 10: It's Going to be a Long Night  
I don't own Hetalia.  
Chapter 10 already? Can't believe it~ :)

* * *

Luka watched Matthias try to get her to cuddle with him- keyword being try. Matthias hadn't been successful yet, and although Luka wasn't planning on giving in anytime soon, she wondered if it'd be quicker to give in. She was beginning to feel a bit frustrated. _I just wanted to go to sleep, but knowing him, he'd want to sleep in the same bed as me, and probably cuddle as well… not that I'd particularly mind._ She shook her head. _Where did that thought come from? I most definitely don't want to sleep with him. Anyways… hmm… I need to take a shower; I don't feel like leaving the room right now… but if I don't take one now, I'll end up taking one in the morning. Well, maybe it'd be a good enough distraction… he does have a rather simplistic mind… most of the time._ She decided it was worth a shot as he asked for the hundredth time (or so it seemed to her).  
"Please, Luka? I'd feel much better knowing you were safe in my arms."  
"No." She said, standing up and walking over to a wardrobe to pick one of the simpler nightgowns (most of them were either very fancy or quite transparent and from Matthias. Berwald had given her some simpler ones as a birthday gift (although Luka was certain it had been a suggestion of Tino's)). "Come on, I'd like to shower tonight."  
Matthias was on his feet in seconds. "Alright, I'll grab my stuff from my room first. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said cheerfully as he left the room.  
She sighed. Well, she did distract him… although that wasn't the outcome she expected. It was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

* * *

Francis watched Maddie sleep. He wanted to wake her up and alert her of the situations, but he couldn't find it in himself to wake up the girl. Her long, wavy hair had been taken out of their pigtails and looked absolutely beautiful splayed out on the sheets, like a goddess.  
_I suppose it's all I'm used to._  
Francis frowned as Maddie's words from earlier echoed in his head. What was it she used to? Hurt? Abuse?  
Punishment?  
Who could honestly find it in their hearts to hurt such an innocent girl? A girl who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, much less a person.  
So why would she be hurt?  
Francis found himself awake for the rest of the night with these thoughts.

* * *

Ivan sat if a field of sunflowers, thinking. He had originally come out here to pick some for the medicine Maria had suggested. Berwald had offered to keep an eye on the both of them if he had decided to leave. Ivan decided to take him up on the offer, knowing he probably needed the fresh air. He had put aside a pile of seeds to take back, and was admiring the flowers. He picked one up, murmuring to himself as he plucked the petals.  
"He's okay, not okay. Okay, not okay." He said, plucking a petal each time, until he was down to the last ones. "Okay, not okay, okay, not…" He starred in despair at the petal, before laughing to himself. _How silly for me to leave Yao's fate up to a couple of petals. Yao will be fine,_ he told himself. _Just fine, and everything would be back to normal._  
He heard a rustling sound from behind him, and his head snapped up, looking around. Before long, a familiar figure stepped out. "Katyusha?"  
"Ivan! I was going to the mansion to find you!"  
"Is there something you needed?" Ivan stood up, hearing the urgency in her voice.  
"Yes, I'll tell you and father at the same time, though." She said.  
Ivan picked up the sunflower seeds and put them into one of the pockets of his jacket as they headed back to the mansion.  
The whole way, he wondered what could cause his sister to look so worried.

* * *

Sakura hurried into the hotel they always met in, going up a flight of stairs and heading down a hallway. She approached a large door that lead to a meeting room, typing the pass code into the door as she waited for Heracles to catch up. The door beeped, letting her know in the pass code was accepted right as he rounded the corner. She sighed with relief, and he soon caught up to her. She opened to door hesitantly, looking around. _Ah… everyone is here before us this time. _She bowed, before apologizing. "Gomenne, we got held up. I hope you all weren't waiting up on us too long."  
"That's, like, totally not cool, Sakura." Feliks said, before Toris hit the back of his head.  
"Don't worry; we got here not too long ago either. I suppose you didn't get the second message, then?" Toris told her.  
"Nani? What second message?"  
"We had to send out a second message that we'd be put off a day or two behind because those two" Eduard said, pointing to Emil and Leon. "Got delayed, and we had to reorganized the schedule. Don't worry about it Sakura. I know you tried to get here on time."  
"Now that we are all here, let's actually get on topic." Spades snapped, looking annoyed, not that Sakura could blame him.  
"Now, now, Basch. Could you fill us in on what you four," Club said, pointing to him, Emil, Roma, and Eduard. "Have been oh-so animatedly been discussing."  
"Well," Eduard said, pushing his glasses up. "I have to wait to be certain, but we may have a major lead- and advantage- on our hands."  
"You see, Roma here got his hands on a valuable ally. The poor girl has a friend and a sibling in the famed Winter Mansion. And she has a way to infiltrate it." Emil spoke up next.  
"We still have to wait on Eduard's computer to find out the results, but we probably just hacked a decent amount of information from their computers. We may even be able to find out if we know anyone in there." Basch said.  
"And she was able to describe a few of the people she knows in there." Roma spoke up.  
"I'm sure that will help us a lot." Clubs said sarcastically.  
"Actually, I'm fairly certain one of your brothers is in there, most likely the youngest one, Allistor." Roma said. He left out that he also heard that Sakura's brother was also in there. He didn't want to get her hopes up. She'd been through enough as it is, by the sounds of it.  
Allistor sighed, putting his head in hands. "Peter, Peter, Peter. How did you end up there?" he murmured, more to himself than any specific person.  
"So," Heracles said, speaking up for the first time that day. "How long till we can attack?"  
The others seemed to look at him blankly. What had happened to the sleepy Greek man who always had kittens with him that they knew? They hadn't expected such a question- or at least not from him.  
"Well," Eduard said, hesitantly. "Today is the 26? 27? Something like that. End of September anyhow… We'd have to account for the time it'd take to strategize and travel planning… I'd say we'd probably be able to go anytime around the beginning of November, I'd estimate. Nothing sooner than that for sure."  
"I can get in touch with her and see if she can get us basic floor maps." Roma offered.  
"Yes, I think that would be most ideal. We'd also need to account on getting all of us weapons… I'm sure Basch has enough to last him for a lifetime, but as for the rest of us…"  
"I don't have that many guns." Basch snapped.  
"Really? I'm pretty sure having almost 50 guns counts as more than a few." Eduard retorted dryly.  
"How would you know this?" Basch said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Hm? I speak with your sister occasionally. She brought it up once." He said nonchalantly. "Hm?" His attention was diverted by a beeping sound from his computer. "Oh, it's done retrieving the information." His eyes widened at the information incoming to his computer. "You would believe it…!"

* * *

Plot progress is being made ^^ Anyways, halfway point, as this part will only have 20 chapters. I think I wrote more than I normally do for the Vastupanu at least :D The part with Katyusha will be continued next chapter and looks more into Natalya's characterization. And yes, Roma's newfound ally is Katyusha. Any guesses on who her friend is? Anyways, as a review:  
Heart= Roma  
Diamond= Emil  
Spades= Basch  
Club= Allistor (Scotland)  
And speaking of review, please review~  
Thanks for all the support so far, and I'll see you guys with the next update~


	11. Chapter 11: Please Forgive Her

Chapter 11: Please Forgive Her  
I don't own hetalia~ X3

* * *

"Katyusha, what a pleasure to see you here. What seems to be the problem?" Alexander asked as Katyusha and Ivan entered the room.  
"Greeting, Mr. Oxenstierna. It's nice to see you again as well." Katyusha said politely. "Is father here? I need to speak with you and father. Oh, and you too, Vanya."  
"He is. Follow me; I'll take you to him." He said, leading them into a side room.  
"Katyusha." Winter said coolly when he saw his daughter enter the room. "You shouldn't be here. What is it you need?"  
"I apologize, father. I came with a message from Natalya. She told me to tell you, I did it. I made you proud, didn't I father? She said you'd understand what that meant."  
A look of confusion flashed on his face briefly before returning to his normal stoic face with a wide sinister smile. Ivan could see Katyusha flinch.  
"Good, tell her I'm very happy, however…" Winter's eyes narrowed at he paused. "Why is it that she is not here to tell me HERSELF?! I want her back here at once! Ivan, I want you to go and fetch her, and make sure Katyusha returns home safely as well. And when you bring her back, bring her to me. IMMEDIATELY." Winter spit out, voice laced with venom. "Do you understand?"  
"Of course, father." Ivan said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. I'll leave soon."  
"Good. You may leave now. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He said, smirking.

* * *

Alexander watched as Ivan and Katyusha left the room. "Well, it looks like she betrayed us in the end after all."  
"Yes, quite so. I suppose I'll have to figure out a good punishment for her." Winter said, laughing.  
"Perhaps the hatred of her brother will be enough suffering for her." Alexander suggested. "After all, she did accept this so he wouldn't have too."  
"Perhaps it will be." Winter mused. "We'll have to see, won't we?"  
"Yes we will." Alexander said. "We have more important matters to attend to, don't we?"  
"Ah, yes, the revolt in one of the surrounding towns. We will have to attend to that immediately. How many men do you think it'll take to quell it?"  
"It's a small revolt, so I think probably Ivan and Berwald can handle it. One of us should go to make sure all goes according to plan, ransack the town or something while we're there."  
"Sounds excellent. I'll go with them. It's been awhile since I went I've gone out."  
"Should I let them know now?" Alexander said.  
"No, wait till Ivan gets back. You probably won't be able to catch up to him if he's left already."

* * *

"Ivan?" Katyusha said as they walked down the hall. "I need to tell you something. Promise me you won't be mad at Natalya."  
"Hm? Why is it you ask me of such? I shall agree anyway. I won't be mad at her."  
"You see, Ivan, Natalya came to my place and…" Katyusha trailed off. "She such a mess, she kept crying and kept saying she hurt you. She wouldn't stop apologizing; she kept saying that she'd never be able to talk to you again… It took me almost an hour to calm her down. She said that father made her do something to prove her loyalty to him. He told her to hurt someone … Yao? I think that was the name she said."  
Ivan's blood turned cold the moment he heard his lovers name leave her lips. "Wh-what? Why would she do such a thing?"  
"Father gave her a choice. Either she could either do that, or father would make you do some rather harsh. But, Ivan, you didn't see how harsh it was for her…"  
"I know. I'll forgive her… if Yao forgives her. I've always known Yao to have the best judgment."  
"Can I meet him? I'm sure I can one day, but I'd like to do so before then."  
"He hasn't woken up yet, you know."  
"I know, but even still…"  
"Of course you can. I'm sure he'd like it if he were awake." Ivan told her. It was silent for a while as he led her down to the room Yao was being held in. When they approached the room, Ivan told her, "Here's the room. We probably shouldn't stay too long."  
He opened the door and walked over to the bed Yao lay in, motioning for Katyusha to join him. Katyusha gasped at the sight of the boy, and held one of his hands as she started praying. Ivan looked around. He noticed that Berwald was starting to fall asleep, and his boy had watched them from the moment they had entered. He motioned the boy over, guessing he was bored and could want something to do.  
"Hi Ivan! Did you need something?!" Peter asked. Ivan shushed the boy.  
"Your father has just started falling asleep, and I'm sure he needs it. I want you to find Matthias for me. Tell him he can bring Gilbert along as well. Then you can return here, or do whatever you want."  
"Okay! I'll be back soon!"  
Ivan chuckled at his enthusiasm, and then walked over to a closet, pulling out a cot. He effortlessly moved it next to Tino's bed.  
"Time to sleep, friend."  
"Mhm… n't y't." he said drowsily.  
"Hmm? But it is no good if you are tired, да?" Ivan said cheerily, helping him into the cot. Berwald continued to mutter indistinguishable complaints, but soon fell asleep.  
Matthias barged into the room loudly with Gilbert, Maria and Luka following. Peter had come back with them, clutching on to Maria's hand.  
"Ah, Matthias, Gilbert. Привет. I need to head out, so you are in charge of keeping an eye on these three. I just got that one to sleep, I don't know when he last slept, so please don't wake him up."  
"Yeah, yeah. See you when you get back."  
"Right. До свидания" Ivan said, Katyusha following him.

* * *

When they safely left the mansion, Katyusha let out a sigh of relief, pulling out her phone and turning it back on as they walked to Katyusha's home.  
"Hm? What'd he need?" She murmured, calling the person back. She didn't have to wait very long for the person to pick up. "Roma? Did you need something?"  
Ivan could hear the other person say something about a map. "Yeah, I can get one for you. Will you be stopping by or sending someone to pick it up." She was silent for a few moments as she listened. "Okay, that's fine. When will they be stopping by? ... Tomorrow? Okay, I'll have it ready for them… It's a pleasure to help, of course. Bye Roma." She said, hanging up the phone. "Vanya? I need a favor from you."  
"Of course, sister. What did you need help with?"  
"You see, I need a layout of the mansion…."

* * *

Katyusha and Ivan approached Katyusha's small cottage home.  
"I hope father won't be too harsh on her. You'll keep an eye on her, wont you?"  
"I'll do my best."  
"Good." She said, pulling the keys out of her pocket. She opened the door. "Natalya, I'm back!" She said as they walked into the living room.  
Natalya walked in, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Welcome back, big sister..." She trailed off when she saw Ivan. "Big Brother?!"

* * *

And once again, Rochu takes over the plot XD But I hope this helps you guys forgive Natalya... even if Ivan and Yao haven't exactly done so yet. Yao will be up and awake next chapter, don't worry guys. No long lasting harm, I promise.  
Just curious guys, what pairings do you want to see more of? I'm thinking I'll add more Spamano (if I can X3), but what other pairing would you guys like to see a bit more often?  
Reviews please~ I love hearing feedback!  
Translations:  
Привет (Privet) = Hello  
До свидания (Do svidaniya) = Goodbye


	12. Chapter 12: How Much Longer

Chapter 12: How Much Longer  
I don't own Hetalia. All I own is the plot (and Alexander, whether I like it or not X3)  
To any of you who love Natalya, I'm sorry D: Some Natalya abuse in this chapter.

* * *

Natalya had been shocked to find her brother there, and even more surprised that he hadn't been in an extremely violent mood either. After a while, Katyusha and Ivan had been able to convince her that neither one of them would bring harm to her. While Ivan had worked on the task Katyusha had asked of him, Natalya had told Ivan the whole story. And afterwards, Ivan didn't feel any anger towards his sister. Nor did he pity her. He didn't know what exactly he felt though. But eventually, Ivan and Katyusha had to tell their sister that she had to leave, that she was wanted at her home. She had initially protested, quaking, her face ashen. But she realized she could put her brother in more danger not going back, and quickly joined her brother in the doorway. Before she knew it, she was back at the mansion, sitting in front of her father.  
"Ah, welcome back, Natalya."  
"Hello, father."  
"Would you mind explaining to me why you didn't come report to me, but DECIDED TO LEAVE THE MANSION INSTEAD?!" Winter yelled, enraged.  
Natalya felt her knees grow weak, but managed to keep a neutral expression on her face. "I'm sorry, father. I panicked, and ran away from my job."  
He slapped the girl across the face, knocking out of the chair she had been sitting in. "How should I be able to trust you if you run at the first sign of danger?!"  
She trembled noticeably. "I-I can't" she admitted, "But I did prove I was loyal. That's all I was trying to prove."  
"At least you know your place." He said, eyes narrowed. "But I do have to punish you for it."  
Natalya braced herself, silently praying to herself as she watched her father smile menacingly at her. _I wish father's office wasn't soundproof, at least then I could hope someone might hear me…_

* * *

Tino shifted uncomfortably in the bed. It might have looked soft and fluffy, but it was everything but! Tino decided to amuse himself by watching Matthias and Gilbert debating over something, while Luka watched them, a brunette – which Tino assumed was Gilbert's maiden- sitting next to her. He noted that Peter had fallen asleep in her lap, which had made for quite a cute scene. Across the room, Tino could see Ivan sitting next to one of the other beds, looking rather distraught, over what, he didn't know, although it either had to do with Yao or one of his sisters. He decided he'd ask Berwald later.  
"H'w long h've ye b'n 'w'ke?" Berwald whispered into his ear as to not get the attention of the others.  
"Not very long, I just only woke up a few minutes ago." Tino whispered back.  
"H'w're ye f'l'ng?"  
"Better, thanks. How long was I out?" Tino asked. Berwald attempted to answer, but was interrupted when a certain Dane had (finally) noticed that Tino had awaken.  
"Tino! How are you feeling?" Matthias asked, bounding over to the bed.  
"Much better, thank you." Tino said, coughing a little bit. They all talked for a little bit, although Tino did more listening than talking. Although he did thank Maria several times for keeping an eye on Peter. Eventually, Gilbert and Maria had decided to turn in for the night and left, while Luka had to almost drag Matthias out in order to get him to finally leave. Ivan had fallen asleep on the bed a while ago.  
"Sve? What happened while I was out?"  
"Ye d'd'n't miss m'ch. Yao w's 'tt'cked sh'rtly aft'r ye p'ssed out. Ivan h'sn't left m'ch. Yao hasn't w'k'n up yet."  
"Oh… I hope he wakes up soon. I don't want to see Ivan suffer that much." Tino said. Berwald grunted in agreement. _I hope Yao wakes up soon. I don't think Ivan can hold on too long without him…_

* * *

Lovina sighed, trying to resist the urge to hit her head against the wall. She loved her brother, she really did. But could he learn to shut up sometime? She was tired of listening to him and the tomato bastard talk so much. Not that she could blame them for being bored, but did they have to trade stories about her?  
"Ve~ Lovi, I never knew that!"Feliciano said. Lovina glared at them. What part of their conversation had she missed out on while she had been thinking?  
"I don't know what the stupid tomato bastard told you," Lovina said, ignoring the Antonio's small protest, "But it's not true. And don't you start calling me Lovi as well! Stop talking about me while you're at it, bastards."  
"But it's fun, Lovi." They both said, pouting. Lovina raised an eyebrow. They were so alike, it was creepy, like they were related or something. Lovina shuddered at that thought. If Antonio was related to them, then she couldn't love him… or maybe she was adopted. Yes, that would make sense, and then she could still love him! She shook her head, as if she was attempting to rid herself of the ridiculous thoughts (or at least they were in her opinion). _How much longer do I have to put up with these two idiots? _She groaned, fed up.

* * *

Kyle wasn't sure how he ended up with "babysitting duty", as Nikola had called it. Although it was really more so keep an eye on Kim and Michelle or else they will run and cause something bad to happen (Kyle had firsthand experience on that and didn't plan on reliving that experience. EVER.). Although, it wasn't that hard since Xiao Mei had (successfully) distracted the two younger girls and was currently styling their hair. So why was he still here exactly?  
Well, first off, Eduard and/or Basch would probably get on his case if he left the girls by themselves... although they weren't exactly by themselves, but they probably would be more enraged if they heard he left the girls with a person who was asleep. Said person was the second reason he couldn't leave, because Riley had fallen asleep on his lap, and he couldn't find the will to wake him up.  
Kyle shifted on the couch to get more comfortable, knowing he'd be stuck there for a while. _I wonder what Wyn's doing._  
He didn't notice that the girls were giggling and that Xiao Mei had started taking pictures of the two on the couch.

* * *

Speaking of Wyn, she was having quite a wonderful time at the moment. She had made acquaintances soon after she had left her brother, and they were currently looking for their family members.  
"Wyn! Emelyn and I spotted a town to the west. Should we head to it?" Marcello asked her.  
"Sounds like a good lead to me." She grinned at the prospect of adventure and put down her drawing pad. "I'll join you guys in a moment. Tell Lyn to start packing her stuff."  
_I hope we get some luck this time around. _

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter, been sick as of late, and I was utterly exhausted last night and only had about half of this down. Once again, sorry for the slight Natalya abuse in this chapter. As a side note, I introduced/mentioned characters I hadn't planned on introducing at this point in time X3  
Anyways, in case you weren't sure who was who:  
Kyle= Australia, Nikola= Bulgaria, Kim= Vietnam, Michelle= Seychelles, Xiao Mei= Taiwan, Riley= New Zealand, Wyn= Wy, Marcello= Seborga, and Emelyn/Lyn= Monaco.  
Also, I've left a certain character out of the last couple of chapters (unintentionally) and would've been in this chapter but I'm not quite sure what to do with them. Can you guess who? (Hint: Their name doesn't start with an A.)  
I'll see you guys next chapter~!  
P.S. Please review :)


	13. Chapter 13: Card Games…(On Motorcycles?)

Chapter 13: Card Games… (On Motorcycles?)  
**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT END, PLEASE READ IT.**  
IS SHOT FOR REFERENCE IN CHAPTER NAME :D  
AHAHA I love how I put in the last chapter that the person I have unintentionally been leaving out DOESN'T have a name that starts with an A. Kudos to the one anon for trying though XD It's actually Monika… I kind of forgot I put her in the doctor's room to help out… but she hasn't been in there at all X3 so I figured out what I want to do about that. Don't know if she'll be in this chapter though.  
I also realized I promised Yao would be awake last chapter, which I accidently left out XD So now it's in this chapter.  
Anyways, with that said, here's the next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters. I only own the plot and Alexander ^^

* * *

Natalya sat next to Ivan as quietly as she could, since he was still asleep. She was still a bit sore from the beating she had taken earlier, and some bruises had started to appear. She heard a groan and shifting from beside her as Ivan started to wake up.  
"Mhm...Natalya?" Ivan asked groggily.  
"I'm right here, brother. Did you need anything?"  
"Are you okay? Father didn't punish you too badly, did he?"  
"No, since I attempted to carry out the command, he didn't punish me too badly." She winces. "But I believe I'm starting to form bruises."  
"Yeah, I think so too. If that hand shaped mark on your face is anything to go by."  
"Oh. At least big sister isn't here. She'd be fussing over me for sure."  
"That she would." Ivan smiled fondly at the image of his sister fussing over her. They heard a soft moan, turning their heads towards the source. Yao sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
"Ivan?" Yao's voice was thick with sleep, his accent heavy having just woken up.  
"I'm right here, Yao. How do you feel?"  
"I feel okay…" Yao stiffens when his eye catches Natalya's. "Ah… you…"  
"Ah, Yao please hear her out." Yao nodded slightly to show his agreement.  
Natalya bit her lip and looked down, her fingers clutching her dress tightly. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't deserve it, but… I … I couldn't let father hurt brother instead. I don't want to be forgiven… I shouldn't be forgiven for doing such a thing. I could've put brother in more danger by not completing my task…"  
"But you got hurt as well, didn't you?" Yao asked, reaching his hand out, touching her cheek. She flinched from the pain that followed from it.  
"It doesn't matter if I get hurt, as long as big brother is safe."  
"Then you did just that." Yao said, smiling. "I forgive you, if you accept it."  
She looked up, meeting Yao's eyes, tears trickling down her face. "Thank you." She mumbled. He hugged her gently.  
"Of course. Hush now." He said comforting her, as she cried into the chest of a person who she had once considered an enemy. It made her feel horrible, sick.  
No wonder her brother had chosen him.  
He had forgiven her when she couldn't even forgive herself.

* * *

"… Why are we playing this again?" Alaric asked.  
"Because we're bored, and this is the only game we all know how to play." Allistor deadpanned as the others put down any pairs they had.  
"Gomen ne…" Sakura said, blushing.  
"Don't worry about~" Roma said. "So who's going to start?"  
"Allistor can start, and we'll go in a clockwise pattern." Alaric said.  
"That works with me. Roma, have any nines?"  
"Nope, go fish~"  
"Alaric, have any fives?"Heracles said, yawning.  
"Go fish." Alaric said, rolling his eyes.  
"Four please, Hera-kun." Heracles sleepily handed the card over. "Alaric-san, eight and Jack please. You were doing what I believe you call bleeding?"  
Alaric grumbled and grudgingly handed the cards over. "Eto… any twos Allistor-san?"  
"Go fish." Sakura took a card from the pile.  
"Roma, you're bleeding. I'll take your ten though." Roma pouted, and handed over the card. "Allistor, any Kings?"  
"Nope. Go fish."  
"Heracles, any sixes?"  
"Nope."  
"Sakura, any aces?" She handed over the ace with a smile, down to her last card.  
"Allistor, any threes?" Heracles asked, yawning afterwards.  
"Nope. Go fish."  
"Roma-san, your six please." Sakura said, Roma handing the card over, signaling that she had won the game.  
It was good for them to relax for now; after all, things would be getting serious as soon as Eduard and Leon returned with the maps.

* * *

Lovina watched as Antonio he slept, taking a nap. Finally there was some peace and quiet, since Feliciano had left a few moments prior to Antonio's declaration of taking a nap. This provided her with time to relax, and think, since she really couldn't afford to space out around those two idiots. She pulled out a small calendar that she had used to plan and keep track of time.  
"Let's see… oh! Maria's birthday is in a few weeks, isn't it? I'll want to make something for her in time… I can probably convince the bastard to let me see her on that day…" Lovina said, nodding to herself as she jotted down ideas for possible gifts. She started doodling on the side of the page after a while, bored.  
"Aw~ It's cute! Lovi's so talented." Antonio praised from behind her. She let out a small yelp, startled, and covered up her drawings.  
"Bastard, don't surprise me like that." She told him. "And it's not that good. Not compared to Feliciano's, anyway. He's much better than I am."  
"Lo siento, Lovi. I didn't mean to surprise you." Antonio apologized sheepishly. "If it means anything to you, I prefer your style of drawing much more than your brother's." Lovina uttered something that Antonio interpreted as a thank you. "You're welcome, Lovi~"  
"I never said that, bastard!" Lovina protested, blushing.  
"Aw~ Lovi, you look like a tomato!" Antonio said, pulling out a tomato from who knows where.  
"Don't compare me to that! And where did you get that, anyway!"

* * *

Monika rubbed her hands, attempting to warm them up. "I wish I brought a warmer jacket with me…" she muttered.  
"Ve~ Do you want mine?" Feliciano offered sweetly.  
"Umm… that's okay, Feli."She told him smiling. "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't fit on me."  
"Oh, okay!" Feliciano said, rocking on the heels of his feet. "Moni, how much longer do we have to wait here?"  
She pulled out an old pocket watch. "We shouldn't have to wait too much longer, Feli." Feliciano nodded and hummed to himself, thinking.  
"Oh, I have an idea, Moni!" Feliciano said before hugging her. "Now you'll be warmer!"  
She smiled at the kind thought and kissed the top of his head as a thank you. They waited in silence for a few moments before a train pulled up, letting out a stream of passengers. After a few moments, two hooded figures approached them.  
"Are you from the Winter mansion?" One of the hooded men asked.  
"Yes, we are. Are you the acquaintances we are supposed to escort back?" Monika replied. They nodded in response. "Alright then, follow me. There is a car waiting to take us back."

* * *

Haha, managed to put Monika in here anyways! Augh, this is a bit late. I apologize, I had a lot of homework (that's due on Monday), so that was a priority, since in those classes I'm on the cusp of a grade :P Plus I had to study for a test DX It didn't help I was out with some friends on Friday for almost 6 hours. The game of go fish was based of a round I played with my friends the other day x3  
I had fun writing Natalya's part. And Basch isn't in this chapter because he went to pick up Erika/Lily (Liechtenstein), while Eduard and Leon went to get the map from Katyusha. And I don't really know what Emil is doing, and Toris and Feliks… well, I'll leave it up to your guy's imagination as to what they're doing.  
**NOW FOR THE IMPORTANT PART OF THIS AUTHORS NOTE: I will be starting a poll on my profile; I would like everyone to vote. The poll will be about Red Room, which will be starting once White Room is finished. There are a few notes I'd like to make about it. **  
**1. For ANON'S, please vote in a review.**  
**2. You can vote in the poll and in the reviews if you really want :P**  
**3. You can vote for up to three arcs.**  
**4. Voting is from this chapter till the end of chapter 18. The results will be announced in chapter 19 (or 20, which is the epilogue)**  
**NOTE:? Represents a character that will be revealed in that arc**  
**The arcs are:**  
**1. Yao's arc: **  
**Main POV'S: Ivan, Yao and Sakura.**  
**Other Characters in Arc: Im Yong Soo, as well as most of the other Asians, Alfred, Heracles, Winter, Natalya, Katyusha and Berwald.**  
**Length: 5 Chapters.**  
**2. Tino's arc:**  
**Main POV'S: Peter, Tino, Berwald.**  
**Other Characters in Arc: Allistor, Arthur, Matthias, and Ivan.**  
**Length: 5 Chapters.**  
**3. Madeline's arc:**  
**Main POV'S: Madeline, Francis.**  
**Other Characters in Arc: ? , Katyusha, Abel (Netherlands), Emma (Belgium), Leonard "Lenny" (Luxembourg), Gilbert, Antonio, Michelle, and Emelyn/Lyn.**  
**Length: 5 Chapters.**  
**4. Luka's arc:**  
**Main POV'S: Luka, Matthias, Emil.**  
**Other Characters in Arc: Berwald and Leon.**  
**Length: 5 Chapters.**  
**5. Maria's arc:**  
**Main POV'S: Maria, Gilbert.**  
**Other Characters in Arc: Basch, Elizaveta, Erika/Lily, Francis, Antonio, Monika, and Alaric.**  
**Length: 5 Chapters**  
**6. Lovina and Feliciano's arc:**  
**Main POV'S: Lovi, Feli, Monika, and Antonio.**  
**Other Characters in Arc: Marcello, Roma, Alaric, Gilbert, and Francis.**  
**Length: 5 Chapters**  
**7. Arthur's arc:**  
**Main POV'S: Arthur, Alfred, Allistor.**  
**Other Characters in Arc:?, ?, ?, ?, Sakura, and Peter.**  
**Length: 5 Chapters**  
**8. Side Plot 1/3: Estonia's arc:**  
**Main POV'S:? and Estonia.**  
**Other Characters in Arc: Toris and Feliks.**  
**Length: 2 Chapters.**  
**9. Side Plot 2/3: Royal Five arc (Pre-Trump Four):**  
**Main POV'S: Sadık (Turkey), Roma, Emil, Allistor, and Basch.**  
**Other Characters in Arc: Heracles, Sakura,?,?, and ?. **  
**Length: 3 Chapters**  
**10. Side plot 3/3: Friends arc:**  
**Main POV: Riley.**  
**Other Characters in Arc: Wyn, Kyle.**  
**Length: 1 Chapter.**  
Hopefully I didn't kill anyone reading this XD  
Till the next chapter~


	14. Of hoods,masks,and deceitful bastards

Chapter 14: Of hoods, masks, and deceitful bastards.  
Don't own Hetalia, as always.  
Note: This chapter starts off in the POV of one of the two hooded men from the last chapter :) Sorry if it gets a bit confusing as I try to conceal their identities XD

* * *

He watched his partner look out the window of the car, bored, through dull olive green eyes. He wondered how much longer it'd be till they'd arrive at their destination, he was already tired of the Italian boy he was sitting next to, as he had proven that he couldn't keep still for more than a few moments, and the girl that had been with him seemed ready to strangle something –or someone. Besides that, the black hoods were a bit of overkill, especially considering they had masks on.  
He must have spaced out eventually, because the next thing he knew, he was being dragged out of the car, and led into the mansion. He noted the boy that had been with them before had left, and the girl was rather confidently escorting them. He sped his pace up a little bit, noticing that he had started to fall behind.  
They were eventually led into a somewhat well lit room where Winter and Alexander were waiting.  
"Ah, glad to see you were able to make it safely, men." Winter said, getting up to greet them properly before changing his focus. "Glad to see you were able to do this."  
She bowed. "Of course. By your leave, sirs."  
"Right. You are dismissed, Monika." He said, and she quickly left the room. "Right then, where were we? Oh, and take off those ridiculous hoods and masks of yours." They exchanged a brief look (or as much as they could with the hoods and masks) before deciding it'd be best for them to remove the masks.  
"Right, well, why don't you tell me? You were the one who called for us, saying you had urgent matters to discuss." The taller of the two said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Ah, that's right. We wanted to enlist your help over a little thorn in our sides." Alexander said.  
"A thorn, you say? Well, I suppose we can help out. But," he said, looking amused. "Tell me, who is this thorn of yours?"  
"Perhaps you have heard of them, but a rebellion group called the Vastupanu." When the other shook his head, Alexander smirked. "They are a rebel group that supports and fights with the Trump Four. Doesn't that name ring a bell?"  
A dark look was on his partners face, although it wasn't very surprising to him, knowing what those words meant to him.  
"When do we need to attack?" He asked, trying to get them to focus on the matter at hand.  
"Hm… I suppose it doesn't matter when, but we're planning on attacking in their area in a week or so for supplies and such, so wait a while after that. I'll contact you with details another time, if that is okay with you."  
"That is fine, of course. So," He said, looking the other men straight in their eyes. "Tell me, what you really want."

* * *

Monika and Feliciano were talking to Lovina and Antonio, telling them the story of where they had gone. Lovina had seemed too been a bit jealous of the fact that Feliciano had been able to be outside of the mansion, even if it was only to a train station for a few hours.  
"Ve~ They were really scary, Moni!" Feliciano told Monika, who rolled her eyes in response. Lovina seemed to be bristling with anger next to him as Antonio tried (unsuccessfully) to calm her down.  
"Calm down, Feli. They weren't that bad. You act like they were members of the mafia –"  
"How do you know they weren't?!" Feliciano interrupted her.  
"Mein gott, Feli. They might have had hoods and masks, but that doesn't mean they're from the mafia. They're no shadier than other people that have come by in the past."  
"Wait a moment; did you say they had hoods and masks? Overkill much?" Lovina said.  
Monika made a face. "Yeah, I did find that a bit weird. They must be rather popular or something if they need to conceal their identity."  
"Ve~ I hope they go away soon, anyhow."  
Lovina looked at Antonio, who hadn't really said anything the whole time. N-not that Lovina was worried about him or anything, just that it wasn't very that normal for him. "You okay, tomato bastard? You haven't been saying anything." When she didn't receive an answer, she poked him. "Hey, are you even awake, bastard." As if to prove her point, he flopped onto her lap, asleep. "… Must be nice to fall asleep like that."  
"It's getting a bit late, so it makes sense. We should head back to our room." Monika said, standing up.  
"Ve~ Okay! See you tomorrow, sorella." Feliciano said, skipping out of the room, Monika following him, closing the door behind her. Lovina groaned in frustration. She flopped backwards onto the bed, too lazy to move anywhere. She felt Antonio wrap his arms around her, snuggling close. "You're not even asleep, are you bastard?"  
"Nope~" Antonio said, voice muffled since he was speaking into her side.  
"Fuck you, bastard." Lovina said, huffing. "Be glad I'm too tired to do anything about it."

* * *

The two hooded men stealthily left the mansion, putting their masks back on-yes, the masks were a normal, everyday thing- , and ditched the hoods.  
"Ah, that took longer than it should have. Stupid Winter always drags these things out longer than it needs to be…"  
"Well, at least we don't have to keep those stupid hoods on."  
"That's true; the damn things are so damn aggravating."  
"… Did it bug you?"  
"Hm?"  
"Did it bug you when Winter brought up the Trump Four?"  
"Yeah, but its okay. The masters will most definitely agree it though."  
"Yeah… I hope I don't run into either one of them while we're in the area. Especially not her… I don't think she'd want to be reminded of how many people she's lost since then."  
"I wonder what Khemet would say if she knew…"  
"On a first name basis now are we? Anyways, I'd be more curious to what Lethe would say."  
"Well, considering the fact that they both consider you to be their sons, they probably wouldn't take it well. After all, if I went home and said, 'Ummu, I'm home, and I have something to tell you. You know those Joker guys? I'm one of them. So, how have you been?' She'd probably freak."  
"Yeah, she probably would. But at least if everyone else turned against us, we'd at least still have each other."  
"Trust me; it's the only reason I'm still alive."

* * *

Tehee, fun chapter to write~ Again, I apologize for any difficulties in reading this chapter.  
Translation:  
Ummu is Arabic for mother.  
Anyways, Joker is a duo like the Trump Four (but smaller ^^), but they fight for the current ways of like unlike TF who fights for the rebellion.  
Khemet is the name I used for Ancient Egypt (since I saw that used quite a bit) and Lethe is Ancient Greece (because I need my Greek Mythology/Fire Emblem References).  
Last time I checked, Yao was in the lead in the votes (although only two people have voted so…)  
Cookies (or turtles) to those of you who caught the YGOTAS reference :)  
And to the 10th reviewer, I'll write a oneshot of your choice ^^


	15. Chapter 15: Halloween Part One

Chapter 15: Halloween Part One  
I don't own Hetalia :)  
Happy Halloween guys (or early Halloween I guess if you're affected by the hurricane XD) Short little chapter for you guys.  
Also, a bit of time has skipped from the whenever the last chapter took place to this chapter (as it's Halloween for them, so a few weeks, enough time for everyone to have healed for the most part).

* * *

"Мой подсолнух, you look adorable in that costume. It suits you very well." Ivan told Yao as he assisted him with putting on the outfit.  
"Ah, I'm glad you like it. But how did your father agree to this?" Yao asked. Today was, to his surprise, Halloween, and Ivan had informed them that they were all having a small party of sorts. Which meant everyone would be dressing up, and to make it more competitive, the pair whose costume was the most matching would win. Ivan had found a panda costume for Yao, and had decided on a polar bear costume for himself.  
"He didn't. We got lucky, Father and Alexander are addressing one revolt or another, so when Alfred heard, and he came up with the idea."  
"Well, I think it's a good thing. Everyone had needed to relax after that…" Yao cringed, "And hopefully everyone will have fun."  
"Yes, well, shall we get going?"

* * *

"Ve~ Monika looks so pretty!" Feliciano gushed over her outfit.  
"Ah, danke, Feli." She said, blushing, before movement from the other side of the room caught her attention. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your sister? Oh, look, I think she's trying to strangle Antonio."  
Feliciano yet out a yelp of alarm when he noticed Monika was right, Lovina was indeed attempting to strangle Antonio. He rushed over, wailing for her to stop being mean to Antonio. "Sorella, stop being mean to Antonio~ You look pretty in your costume too!"  
"It's easy for you to say that!" She snapped at him. "You're not the one with a rather large amount of your body showing in your costume."  
"B-but it looks good on you, Lovi. And our costumes match~" Antonio said, looking at her with puppy eyes.  
"Don't give me that look, bastard!"She looked away, blushing, before peeking back over. "… I guess I forgive you. But only because I don't want Feli to see me strangle you."  
"Yay~" Antonio said, tackling her to the ground in a hug.  
"Ow! Get off me, bastard!"  
Feliciano giggled to himself quietly, before noticing something. "Ve~ Moni, your ears are crooked."  
"Hm? Oh, they are, aren't they?" She said, reaching up in an attempt to fix them, only to make it worse it the process. "Is this better, Feli?"  
Feliciano laughed. "No, let me fix it for you." He reached up to correct them. "There! Are you two ready yet?"  
"Pirate Antonio and his kidnapped princess ready!" Antonio said, while Lovina raised a brow at the ridiculous name.  
"Yeah, we're ready. Fix your whiskers, fratellino." Feliciano rushed over to a mirror to fix them.  
"Ve~ I fixed them! Let's go!" Feliciano said, rushing out the door, Antonio on his heels. Monika and Lovina exchanged a glance before rushing to catch up.  
"Hey, slow down bastards!"

* * *

"Madeline, ma chérie, come on out, please." Francis said, trying to persuade the shy girl to come out of her room. There was silence from the other side of the door for a while, but eventually, she opened the door just enough for him to enter the room. _Well, it was progress. _He stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She smiled shyly as he took in how the well her costume fit her. The dress was a bit short in her opinion, but Francis was able to assure her that it looked just fine.  
_**"I'm pretty sure little red riding hood didn't have glasses." She had told him when he had given her the costume.**_  
_**"I'm rather sure that the wolf wasn't blonde either, ma chérie. It's fine, don't worry about it."**_  
"Are you ready to go, Madeline?" He asked.  
"Yes. I still think it's too short, though… Lovi and Ria will probably want to kill you because of it."  
"You'll protect me from them, won't you?"  
"… Yes?"  
"W-what was that pause for, mon amour? I am hurt, truly." He faked a heart broken expression. She laughed at him.  
"You know I'm just teasing you, right?"  
"Of course, but you know you must pay for it." He leaned in close. "And I think I shall take my payment now." He said before kissing her. She returned it for a few moments, before pulling away.  
"Come on, we don't want to be late." She told him, blushing heavily. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I just heard Lovina yelling."

* * *

"…Why did you convince me to do this again?" Maria asked.  
"Because everyone else is and you'll look pretty, mein prinzessin. Besides, you need to relax." Gilbert said, rolling his eyes.  
"I don't need to relax. Can I refuse to go now?"  
"And I would agree because?"  
"Because you can?"  
"Alright, and so you'll leave Madeline by herself?"  
"Wait, Mads is going? With that pervert?"  
"Yeah, and I recall him saying something about her complaining it was too short-" That was all he was able to say before being pushed out of the room so Maria could change. He blinked. _Mental note to self: Mention Francis being around Madeline when trying to get Maria to go somewhere._ The door opened back up to reveal Maria having a bit of trouble with putting on her wings.  
"Here, let me help with that." He said, reaching out to help adjust them properly.  
"I could've handled it myself," She huffed. "But, danke, Gilbert."  
"Ah, bitte. The awesome me is glad to help." He said, smirking. "Maybe we should leave now."  
"Sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

I meant for this to be short, but it turned out normal length. Ish. I don't really have a normal length, do I? XD  
Happy Halloween~ Any cool costumes? (So many Slendermen's this year xD) Hope your Halloween is going better than mine :P The second/last part of the Halloween mini arc will be going up on Friday/Saturday as per usual :P  
No Word, I don't mean for her to stop being meant, I meant mean, damn it! (Although it did make me laugh XD) And I know Gilbert should be saying I instead of me, but he's too awesome to speak correct grammar XD (I felt that Gilbert hasn't been very… conceited? so far).  
My personal favorite parts of the chapter is the teasing exchange between Maddie and Francis, and the blunt, "Can I refuse to go now?" from Maria XD  
I did get rather uncreative with their costumes, if you couldn't tell. Russia's is based off his Halloween 2010 outfit; I thought Yao would be a cute panda. Feli's been portrayed as a cat before, and I figured a dog might work well for Monika. Since Spain was a pirate at one time, my mind wanted Antonio to be a pirate. And I really was random with Lovi's, since I wasn't really sure what would work well. I thought Maddie would be a cute little red riding hood (No, I'm not really sure why I came up with that either) and thusly Francis is the wolf (and a sexy one at that /shot) Maria is an Angel, while Gilberts a devil ^^  
The other's will make an appearance in the next chapter (in their costumes) and we'll see where it goes from there XD  
So, whose costumes do you like the best so far?  
((Oh, and I decided that every 10th reviewer (i.e., 10, 20, etc.) will get a one shot :P))  
Also, I know that the last chapter was a bit confusing, so I'll clarify somethings:  
First off, (as you might have guessed) one of them is Sadık/Turkey. The other one, well, I gave a rather big hint with the fact he's an arabic speaking nation. (We'll call him person A.)  
So the first and last parts of the chapter are from person A's point of view. Joker, which is the alias for Turkey and person A's alliance, on occasion clashes with the Trump Four. However, they are a sore spot for Turkey because before their(being Turkey and person A) current masters made Turkey switch his alliance, Turkey got along fairly well with their members( for the most part, anyways). However, their masters threatened him using his loved ones against him. Person A eventually found out, and they took up the burden together. As far as the mask, however, it's a part of their identity so they usually wear it on a everyday basis.  
That's basically all that there is to it. Fun fact: Originally, I had Arthur and Alfred as Joker, but it was harder to work with them, so it became these two instead.  
Translations of the chapter (been a while XD):  
Danke- Thank you  
Bitte- (You're) Welcome  
Mon amour- My love  
Until the next chapter~


	16. Chapter 16: Halloween Part Two

Chapter 16: Halloween Part Two  
I've been trying to write this chapter for the past few hours, but nothings actually been typed yet XD I think my cramps are starting to go away though :D Which means I'll be able to somewhat concentrate.  
Edit: I do these as I'm writing, I can't concentrate, and they're getting worse. So if this comes out a bit late, I do apologize. But I'm also typing this Friday night, so I will probably get it done tomorrow.  
It's been a few chapters, and I've already forgotten that Peter likes talking with exclamation points… now to proofread to make sure I corrected all of them… Also random headcannons: Peter likes building model airplanes; it's one of the few things he has the patience for. And he considers Lukas (or Luka, in this case) and Matthias to be his uncle(s)/aunt.

* * *

"Mama, I'm bored! Can we go yet?!" Peter asked.  
Tino sighed. "Not yet, Peter. If we leave now, nobody will be there. Besides, we have a job to do today, remember?" He said, winking.  
"Oh, yeah!" Peter said, remembering, and nodded his head. "Mama?! Where's Papa?!"  
"He went out this morning, remember? He said he was getting you a gift." Tino reminded him.  
"What do you think he's getting?! A new video game, maybe! Or maybe he's getting me another model airplane!"  
"I'm sure whatever he gets you; it will be something you enjoy. He should be here soon, though." Peter and Tino sat in silence for a while, Peter entertaining himself with creating things with lego's while Tino just watched him. The silence was broken with a knock as the door was being unlocked, Peter perked up when he saw Matthias and Luka enter.  
"Uncle Matthias! Auntie Luka!" Peter said.  
"Hey, Peter!" Matthias said, ruffling Peter's hair. "Your father's coming, he just asked us to unlock the door for him."  
"Okay! I like your outfit, auntie Luka!" Peter said, smiling.  
"Ah, takk, Peter." She said, smiling a little.  
"You're welcome!"  
"What about me, Peter?" Matthias asked.  
"It looks okay, but it doesn't really suit you." Peter said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.  
"Hey!" He protested, Peter giggled as Luka tried to hide her mirth. There was a knock on the door, which quieted them all down.  
"Oh, that must be your father. Peter, cover your eyes, okay."  
"Okay!" Peter covered his eyes, while Matthias headed to the door and knocked back. Berwald opened the door, and entered with a small carrying cage. Tino looked at it, confused. _What in the world has Sve gotten Peter? _Berwald sat down in front of Peter, and opened the door, taking out a small puppy. Tino blinked in shock, but stopped himself from making any noise.  
"Pet'r, ye can op'n ye ey's." Berwald told him. Peter obeyed, opening his eyes slowly. When he saw the small, white puppy in his father's arms, he gasped in surprise.  
"A puppy?! For me?!" Peter asked in surprise. Berwald nodded once in response.  
"Su-san? Are we even allowed to keep it here?"  
Berwald shrugged his shoulders, only saying, "'t's a she, not 'n it." Matthias laughed, the little puppy no longer in Berwald's arms, and ran around, excitedly.  
"Does she have a name?"  
"I b'liev' the 'wner s'd 'er nam' was K'kkam'na."  
"Kukkamuna?" Tino said slowly to confirm it.  
Berwald nodded. "'er own'rs s'd she oft'n got 'nto th' hen h'se 'nd ruined the fl'wer gard'n..." he trailed off as Tino started to laugh. _How long had it been since Tino last laughed?_  
"I guess that name makes sense, then." Tino said as he wiped his eyes. "As that's Finnish for flower-egg." Berwald nodded as they watched Peter and Matthias chase her around. Eventually she ran up to Tino and Berwald and jumped in between them. Tino laughed at the action, as Berwald smiled slightly, petting the dog.  
"W'lcome to th' f'm'ly, Kukkam'na."

* * *

"Come on, Artie." Alfred whined. "You're acting like a girl."  
"Shush, Alfred." Arthur snapped at him. "There is a difference between acting like a girl, and looking presentable."  
"Sure." Alfred snickered. "Let me know when you're done with your makeup."  
"It's not makeup, Alfred! It's just cover-up, and if you hadn't given me a bloody black eye, I wouldn't be using it, would I?"  
"I didn't think it'd hit you! I was aiming for next to your head."  
"So you were aiming for my head anyways, git!"  
"…Sorry?"  
"Whatever. I'm done covering it up now. Let's go before we're late."

* * *

"Ve~ Isn't this fun, sorella?" Feliciano said, spinning in a circle as Lovina rolled her eyes.  
"…Depends on your definition of fun."  
"Um… Enjoying yourself?" Feliciano said,  
"Yeah, not happening." Lovina told him as he pouted.  
"Aw…Hm? Where did Moni go?"  
"She's over there by Ria. Come on, I'll walk you over there, the bastard's over there too."  
"Ve~ Okay!"

* * *

"Alright, I think we're ready." Madeline whispered to Francis. He nodded, and looked over to where Tino and Berwald were standing.  
"Are you two ready?" He asked, receiving two nods in response. He reached over to turn off the switch and watch their plan lay out. He grinned when he heard screams, and the four of them crept closer to listen.

* * *

"Ve~ Moni, its dark!" Maria could hear Feliciano wailing next to her. She attempted to reach out to comfort her, but grabbed onto something soft, followed by some swearing. _Whoops, maybe I should just stay here. But where's Gilbert? _She got her answer and squeaked when she felt someone grip her behind.  
"Maria?" Gilbert said.  
"Right here."  
"Good. Stay close."  
"Alright." She said nodding. They stood there in silence for a while and eventually the lights flickered back on.

* * *

Francis, Maria, Tino and Berwald watched their friends from behind the door.  
"Do you think that helped?" Tino asked Francis.  
"Trust me; I know everything there is to aimer." Francis said before being elbowed by Maddie.  
"I think so." She said. "Look, Luka isn't trying to bite Matthias head off like she usually does, and Lovina looks somewhat happy. Even Maria doesn't seem to mind being too close to Gilbert."  
"Mission accomplished?"  
"Mission accomplished."

* * *

Argh late late late DX Sorry. This is going up right before I sleep, so no long author's note to explain. I'll explain the end of this chapter at the end of the next one.  
Please VOTE! Currently there is a 3 way tie for first XD  
Translations:  
Takk= Thank you  
Kukka=Flower  
Muna= Egg  
Aimer =Love


	17. Chapter 17:Past Fear, Present Identities

Chapter 17: Past Fears, Present Identities  
I believe it's obvious by this point, but I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately. I only own the plot (and Alexander.)  
I love how recently, whenever I try to put in more of Lovina and Antonio, I end up putting Monika and Feliciano in there too X3  
By the way, in the little flashback scene we get here, Lovina is probably 7 or 8 years old. (And it doesn't really matter much for these two, but Feliciano is about 6 or 7 years old, and Marcello is 3 or 4.)

* * *

"Ve~ Sorella, don't leave!" Feliciano cried, latching on to Lovina, and pulling her down onto the bed, next to him.  
Lovina sighed, tired after such a long night. "Alright, I'll stay here, don't worry."  
"Ve~ Okay! Moni, will you stay with me too?" Feliciano said with big, pleading eyes.  
"Err…I don't know…" she says, coughing awkwardly, unsure. When she saw Feliciano's face fall disappointedly, she was quick to reassure him. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." Feliciano's face lights back up, and both girls crawl in next him, although both make it clear they aren't falling asleep soon. Luckily for them, Feliciano fell asleep quickly, and Lovina sat up in the bed, Monika doing the best she could without jostling Feliciano, finally settling on a rather awkward half sitting, half laying position. Antonio decided to break the silence between them, knowing that he didn't have to worry about being too loud, considering Feliciano was a rather heavy sleeper.  
"Lovina, what happened to you and Feli? When the lights came back on, you two looked like you had seen ghosts." Antonio asked. Lovina flinched. _If he's calling me by my full name, then he's serious …he won't change the topic that easily._ She shivered.  
"Yes, I don't think I've ever seen Feli that scared. Heck, I don't think I've ever seen you look so scared. You two were shaking…" Monika added. Lovina was quiet for a few moments, biting her lip, unsure of how to start. She finally decided on what she wanted to stay.  
"I'm not quite sure why it affects Feli so much… he didn't see much of it. He was younger though, that might be why he took it so hard. I'll tell you though, if you truly wish to know."  
"I want to know, please." Antonio told her, Monika nodding in agreement. She nodded her head slightly, looking down at her brother, still sleeping soundly.  
"You see, it was a dark night a few years ago…"

* * *

_Lovina shot up in her bed, startled awake.  
"Sorella?" She heard the quiet voice of her brother next to her._  
_"What do you want, Feli? Its," she paused to look at the analog clock on her drawer. "Two o'clock in the morning."_  
_"Ve~ I can't sleep…" he said. She sighed and lifted the covers, patting the spot in the bed next to her as a signal for him to get in. He grinned and jumped in, snuggling close to her._  
_"Is this better?" She asked him._  
_"Much better. I'm already forgetting my bad dream." He said, and they lay there quietly for a while._  
_"Sorella?" Feliciano said, yawning. "That wasn't the only reason I couldn't fall asleep."_  
_"What was the other reason?"_  
_"I heard some loud noises from mamma and papá's room." _  
_"Just go to sleep. It'll be okay in the morning."_  
_"Okay…" Feliciano said, and fell asleep not to long afterwards. Lovina slipped out of the bed and quietly crept down the hall to her parent's room. She slowly opened the door and walked in, stepping carefully over to the bed. She stepped in a wet, sticky liquid, still slightly warm. She ignored it, and continued walking._  
_"Mamma?" she said, tugging on the sleeve of her mother's nightgown. "Mamma?" she repeated when she received no response, frowning. She tugged a bit harder this time, and her mother's body rolled over._  
_Her two brothers awoke to the sound of their sister screaming in horror at the sight of her mother's horror stricken, lifeless, expression. _

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Eduard said, trying to get the attention of the others who had gathered. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work very well.  
"Hey! Let's all pay attention now!" Alaric said, but he didn't get anyone's attention either, although the fact that Roma was making a large majority of the noise with Feliks didn't really help the situation much.  
Basch finally had enough and pulled out a pistol he had on hand and shot it, getting everyone's attention. "Did I get everyone's attention, finally? Good. Now, please take turns and say what you must, so we can get through this meeting in a orderly fashion and get something accomplished today okay?"  
"Big brother." Lily said, putting her hand on her brother's arm. "That wasn't very nice. Was it necessary to do that?"  
"Yes." He said. "Although, since I notice Sakura's panicking over there, I do apologize."  
"Anyways," Allistor cut in. "Getting back on topic, is everyone ready to attack?"  
"I admit, we are a bit off our original plans because of the attack, but we can still proceed with our original plans." Eduard told him. Before anyone could make any further plans, there was a loud thud as the door was broken down, and the two intruders made their way in, holding weapons out.  
"Well, well~ What a surprise."Roma said. "If it isn't the renowned Joker themselves. What brings you two gentlemen here?"  
"I'm sure you know quite well." The taller one said.  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" The other said. "Did you think we had disappeared? Or that we died?"  
"Whatever it may be, we apologize. We were hired to harm you."  
"And harm you we must."  
"Although, we'd be willing to compromise. We're quite tired of listening to our master's all the time. And you see, we were hired by Winter, and we can't stand him either."  
"So what's the real reason?" Allistor asked, still not convinced.  
"We assure you, we have told you everything, and of it, no lies."  
"Alright." Alaric said, shocking everyone. "What's your plan, if you have one?"  
"Our orders are to report back to Winter once we have completed our tasks. We need to bring back one or two survivors who would vouch that we had completed our tasks, and then leave with our payment. That are the orders we received. So perhaps, we'll bring one or two of you with us, and we'll use the element of surprise to attack them. Once we kill them, we can free the others in the mansion."  
"Seems good enough. How are we going to decide who is going to go?" Eduard said thoughtfully.  
"We'll leave it up to you. But I suggest a female to sway any distrust they may have, and a male as extra strength."  
"We'll, like, go with them!" Feliks offered. Toris pulled his hand down.  
"Feliks, you aren't a female, as much as you do look like one, and I'm not very strong. So no, we won't." Toris told them.  
"Well, you aren't taking Lily, and I won't accept any objections." Basch said, glaring. Lily whispered in his ear, attempting to calm him down.  
"Alaric could go-" Roma started, before being hit on the back of his head, effectively cutting him off.  
"No, I could not. I am not quite that feminine to pass for a female." Rome pouted, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Which leaves…" Eduard trailed, looking at Sakura and Heracles.  
"I have no problems in going." Heracles said. "However, how do I know I can trust you?"  
"Hm, that you don't, you can just take our words for it."  
"Or we can reveal our identities to you, Heracles. If it means so much to you."  
"Ara? You are someone we know then?" Sakura said her expression a mixture of confusion and hurt.  
"That would be quite accurate." He said, smiling. "You are still as sharp as always, I see, Sakura."  
"Very well, I suppose it has come to this. On the count of three, we will reveal our masks?" He received a nod in response.  
"Alright then, One… Two… Three!"

* * *

Sorry, cutting of chapter there XD You guys already know one of them is Sadık, and I'm not giving you guys the other person's identity for a while~  
Decently long chapter this time around, yay~ As a side note, only a few more chapters to go until Red Room will be started.  
For some reason, I imagine the impact of her parent's death is why Lovina started acting so crudely :P It was kind of odd writing Lovina, but no swearing at that particular part XD Also to note, because of the circumstances of their parents deaths, Feli and Lovi have quite a fear of the dark and of being alone in the dark.  
I promised I'd explain the end of the last chapter, and that is what I shall do. Kukkamuna, as you might have guessed, is Hanatamago :) Alfred had the wonderful idea of throwing a hard pillow (like the ones that are really good for your back) at Arthur, that had missed the original target of next to his head, and actually hit his eye instead. And since I couldn't really mention the costumes in the last chapter, Tino was a nurse, Berwald a doctor, and Peter their patient. Matthias was a wizard, while Luka was a witch, Alfred was a hero (of course X3) and Arthur was a detective (if only he was a pirate, he could've covered that black eye of his XD) Francis had the idea of "pranking" their friends as a way to help get them together, and of course that automatically means Maddie was involved, and they got Berwald, Tino, and Peter to assist them. (Peter, whose part we couldn't see, pushed Gilbert in Maria's direction, and pushed Luka into Matthias, who was able to catch her, luckily.) Lovi and Feli had freaked out (not really seen, but mentioned), and Maria had attempted to comfort Feli, but she grabbed Lovi's chest instead XD And then Gilbert accidently grabbed her ass.  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE OR REVIEW WITH A VOTE. Currently in a 3 way tie is Yao, Maria, and Feli/Lovi. Voting will close on Friday or Saturday (basically, when I get the next chapter up XD)  
Translation Notes:  
Mother can be Mamma or Madre in Italian, I went with mamma since they're still young. Father can be Padre or Papá, and for same reason as before, I used papa. I would like to note that is madre is mother and mamma is mom, while padre is father and papa is dad.


	18. Chapter 18:Escape! In Which Gilbert

Chapter 18: Escape! In Which Gilbert Finds Himself Alone.  
Full chapter title didn't fit XD And as the title suggests, their escapee had begun.  
**ANNOUNCEMENT AT END OF CHAPTER.**  
I wish my body could decide if it wants to be sick or not, although probably getting a minor case of food poisoning doesn't help much. Sorry for the late chapter.  
… Although, I forgot to write this in the last chapter, so I'm adding it here. Madeline's hair gets cut (at her request, by Francis, who does a wonderful job with it despite not wanting to cut it) so now her hair is a little shorter than shoulder length, making her look more like her male counterpart/another character who Matthew is always mistaken as.  
As always, Hetalia doesn't belong to me, only the plot and Alexander. And for this chapter, I don't own 3DS/Kingdom Hearts, that belongs to Nintendo and Square Enix (In all actuality, I do actually on a 3DSXL and a copy of KH: 3D, but that isn't really relevant XD), nor do I hold any claim to the song Einsamkeit, or the German Translation. (Yeah what happened about halfway through is I started listening to the Hetaoni ost and moved on to Hetalia character songs and I got an idea that appears near the end XD)  
Yay for Sakura POV~ :) I also just realized that this is the first time I actually refer to Turkey by his name. And the train station, yet again XD  
There are also parts I don't think I'll be writing out (like when they kill certain people, sorry), so there might be tiny time skips between each change in POV

* * *

Sakura watched as her two old friends put back on their masks, as the train slowly came to a stop in the station. They pulled on their hoods as well, and then turned back to Sakura and Heracles.  
"Remember the plan. You two are not be required to say anything, and if asked, try to avoid saying anything but yes or no." Sadık told them, repeating the plan for the last time, and receiving nods in response. "Good. When we get there, stay close. Most likely, we will be greeted by Alexander when we get there, and he'll call for Winter, alerting him that we're there. We'll knock him out quietly, and then kill him before Winter enters. Once Winter enters, we'll kill him. Sakura, you won't be coming with us to Winter and Alexander's office, and you will open the door so the others can enter and start opening doors. We'll come back for you after that, and we'll meet up with the others once they're done."  
"Sadık-san, won't it only take a few moments to open the door? Can't I go along, at least? I'll wait outside the room."  
"I suppose it would save us sometime. Very well then, try to keep out of sight though." They stood up, exiting the train. Heracles and Sakura followed, they had ropes tied around their wrists, and each of them took one, to create the allusion that they were prisoners, although the ropes weren't tight enough to hurt, but snug enough to stay tied.  
After they had spoken to a blonde and a brunette, they were shoved into a car, the brunette giving them a sympathetic expression when he saw that they had flinched with a bit of pain of being treated so roughly. The car ride was rather silent, only the occasional whisper. Sakura noticed that Heracles looked rather stressed, jaw clenched, and she held his hand, squeezing it in a silent reassurance. After what had seemed like an eternity due to the silence, they finally arrived. Sakura yelped as she was pulled out, stumbling in surprise, quickly steadying herself. Once they were escorted into the mansion, the blonde turned to them.  
"You know how to get to their room, I assume? I will leave it to you to get there yourself." She said, leaving, the brunette following, waving farewell.  
"Lucky us." Sadık murmured. "Now's our chance, Sakura."  
"Ah, r-right!" She stammered, and attempted to open the door, discovering it was locked. She took out a spare bobby pin she had with her and picked the lock, her hands shook, unsteady with nervousness. She gripped it tightly, the sweat on her hands making them slip out of her hands. She eventually was able to get the lock picked, and opened the door just enough so that the others waiting outside would be able to open it, but wouldn't seem like it was open to anyone who just so happened to passed by.  
"Gomen ne, I didn't think it'd take that long." She bowed apologizing.  
"Don't worry about that, it didn't take that long. Certainly quicker than if any of us had done it." Sadık told her as he led them in the direction of their destination. She followed quickly, but just as she was about to start climbing the stairs, movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and her breath caught for a moment. She stared at them, thankfully out of sight and she wouldn't be caught. Then she let out her breath after a few moments. _No... that's not him... although that girl seems to hold a striking resemblance to him, if her eyes were blue and her hair a bit straighter. _  
"Sakura." Sadık hissed, tugging on the rope. "Come on, you're going to get caught."  
"Ah! Gomen!" She whispered loudly, rushing up to follow them.

* * *

"Eduard! The door has opened, should we proceed with the plan?" Toris asked.  
"Hm? Oh, right, of course. Everyone knows what their job is, right?" He received nods and yes's in reply, and he took that as a signal to continue. "Good, then I trust you to stay in your groups and we'll meet up in about two marks time?" He heard various sounds of agreement as they split up and headed into separate directions.

* * *

Alfred lay on the bed, playing on his newly received 3DS. "Come on, Sora, just a little more..." He heard knocking at the door. "Artie, get the door."  
"Get the door yourself, git."Arthur said, not looking up from the book he was reading.  
"But you're closer." Alfred said whining, and then groaned as he got a game over.  
"Bloody hell, Alfred, get off your lazy arse and get the door!"  
"Fine." Alfred said, finally getting up and opening the door. He spotted two girls racing down the hall. "Where are you two going?" He yelled to them.  
"To help the others. You can run away now, the doors open. You're free!" One of them said as she rounded the corner. He closed the door and turned around.  
"Artie?" Alfred was surprised to see the Brit carrying a small bag.  
"Didn't you hear her, prat? I don't plan on letting this opportunity go to waste."  
Alfred stood there blinking for a moment before smiling widely. "Alright then, let's go!"  
"Oh, hold on a moment, before we go, Alfred."  
"Okay dude. Did you need anything?"  
"Err..." He said, shuffling through his bag. "I know I just put it in here... aha! Found it!" he pulled out a small charm and handed it to Alfred. When he saw the confused expression on his face, he explained "It's a good luck charm I made a few weeks back that I meant to give to you. I think now is a good time to give it to you. You might need the extra luck."  
"Thanks, Artie." He said, tying the charm to his belt.

* * *

Lovina stared in shock as Feliciano started down the hall, Monika following close behind. "FELICIANO VENEZIANO VARGAS, STOP RUNNING, BASTARD." She yelled, but sighed when she heard her brother yelling about not wanting to die.  
"Well, I guess that's not going to work." Antonio said with an amused look on his face.  
"No shit. Now what?"  
"Well, I suppose getting out of here would be a good start." Antonio said as he strolled down the hall.  
"Hey, wait up, bastard!"

* * *

"... How on earth did we get stuck working together again?"  
"I think Eduard, Lily and Allistor put together the list. Take that as you will."  
"I suppose that makes sense..." Alaric heard yelling and turned in the direction, Roma following his example.  
"Huh? What's that?" Roma said as he and Alaric saw two people running in their direction. Roma tried to stop them, but they kept running, having not noticed them.  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The first blur yelled.  
"FELI! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! NOT EVERYONE CAN KEEP UP, YOU KNOW!" Roma heard the blonde blur/person yell at the brunette blur/person, but to their avail, the other kept running. Alaric and Roma exchanged an amused glance.  
"What the heck was that?"  
"I don't know. Did they seem familiar to you?"  
"For some reason, yes they did."  
"Oh well. We'll just have to hope they run into one of the others."  
"Quite. Hey!" Roma said, perking up. "I think I see someone!"

* * *

Gilbert sat down sighing. How had he and Maria managed to get separated? _I hope she didn't end up alone... I hope I can find her soon. _He heard a small noise, and looked down towards the source. "Hello there little one. Did I startle you?" he asked the small bird, who chirped in response and flew onto his shoulder. "Kesese, I suppose you'll be my companion for now, won't you?" Receiving another chirp in response, he continued to walk on in silence. He started singing to himself, the tiny bird joining with an occasional 'Piyo.'  
"Mein Herz öffnet sich, ich will befreit werden.  
Stark Einsamkeit  
Ich verstehe es nicht  
Einsamkeit  
Einsamkeit  
Einsamkeit  
_Ich will gefunden werden._"

* * *

I am aware that the lyrics aren't exactly in order, but I wanted to emphasize the last part.  
Anyways, just for anyone who needs to know what the translations are:  
**My heart is opening, I want to be set free**  
**Just be Strong Through Loneliness**  
**I don't understand**  
**Loneliness**  
**Loneliness**  
**Loneliness**  
**I want to be found**  
More people were supposed to be included (Like Ivan and Yao) but I kind of wanted to get this out while I still can type. And think clearly XD So more of the other characters will be in the next chapter instead.  
There are so many parts of this chapter that I've had ideas for a while that I've wanted to write. Although the part with Ivan and Yao that I've wanted to write I couldn't include in this chapter. But Gilbird's here 8D  
… I love that Alaric and Roma couldn't even recognize Feliciano and Monika X3  
**ANYWAYS, the result of the poll was a 3 way tie between Maria, Yao, and Feli/Lovi since only 3 people voted XD And so I used a randomizer to decide out of the those 3. And the result is that Maria's arc will be first! The poll will be deleted, and a new one put up at a later time.**  
Alright, that's all. Please leave a review to let me know if you're enjoying this~


	19. Chapter 19: Escape! In which Feliks

Chapter 19: Escape! In which Feliks Scares People  
XD Fitting title is fitting. On another note:  
…Wow, second to last chapter in this part of the series? Can't believe I've gotten this far.  
I would like to apologize for the lateness for this chapter, at the time this chapter is being started; this is already the day after this should have gone up, and so most likely this will probably be finished on Thursday. But remember that cold I mentioned. Yeah, still getting over it, and had to skip school Tuesday, so making up homework hasn't been fun. Not to mention I wasn't allowed near the computer except for emailing my teachers to ask about homework assignments D:  
Anyways, enough of my ramblings, here's the chapter! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just the plot.

* * *

Natalya watched amusedly as she watched the couple in front of her bicker. She wasn't sure why she had gotten stuck with these two, but she decided that she liked the attitude of the girl she had met; she concluded that they would probably get along well.  
"For the last time, I think we should go this way, bastard." Lovina snapped "I don't fancy the chance of getting soaking wet."  
"But if we go the other way, we'll be straying farther away from the path." Antonio tried to convince her.  
"I, like, hate to interrupt on this wonderful moment, but you know it's totally not safe to stand there, right?" Feliks interrupted, making his presence known to the quarreling couple as he jumped down from a tree branch. Toris followed, opting to climb down instead, protesting about the safety of jumping down from a tree.  
"What the hell! Who are you bastard?!" Lovina yelled, shocked at seeing the blond appear at a spot that was empty moments before.  
"I'm, like, Feliks~ And this is Toris." The blonde said, holding out a hand to her. She grudgingly took it.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Toris said. "You two must be from the Winter's mansion."  
"How did you guess?" Lovina said, raising a brow.  
"Its, like, kinda obvious cause you have the totally creepy girl with you, duh~ Like, why else would you have one of the Winter's daughters with you?"  
"Creepy? I don't honestly think she's that bad." Natalya internally thanked her. "And I think you honestly are the creepier one right now."  
"Excuse me? You obviously have no idea about, like, what you're talking about. She's the one who broke, like, three of my precious Liet's fingers. Three of them! Totally not cool."  
"Really? I have to admit I'm impressed." Lovina said without even blinking.  
"Did you not listen to-!" Feliks broke off mid sentence as Toris clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"Alright, that's enough Feliks. I'm so sorry about him, Natalya. Now, let's try to get back on subject here." Toris chided Feliks, while trying to apologize to Natalya at the same time. She nodded back, a sign he took as forgiveness.  
"Oh, you're totally right. Anyways, we're here because... hey," Feliks changed subjects, leaning in to get a better look at Lovina. "Are you related to Romulus Vargas by any chance? You like both totally look similar."  
"Why do you know him? Wait, I probably don't want to even know." Lovina groaned. "What did my idiota nonnuccio do this time?"  
"Huh? I have, like no idea what you're going on about." Feliks said, apparently puzzled.  
"How long have you been in that mansion?" Toris asked her.  
"Um… We don't really keep track of time in there… hm…" Lovina said, thinking hard, trying to calculate about how much time had passed.  
"She's probably been there about a year." Antonio added helpfully.  
"That makes sense; the revolution wasn't very big since it had just started around that time…" Toris trailed off. "Alright, we'll tell you what we know. Follow us." He led them in the direction that Antonio had tried to make them take earlier. Natalya noted the sour expression on Lovina's face with mild amusement, punching Antonio's arm when she saw the triumphant one on his face.  
Natalya looked down at the green ribbon, which she had dubbed a good luck charm, she had been clutching in her hand.  
_I wonder how long I will have to wait to return this to you? _

* * *

"Maria, wait for me!" Peter called to Maria. She gave an apologetic glance to Ivan, who waited for them, adjusting Yao's position on his back.  
"Come along then." She told him, and smiled when she felt his smaller hand grasp hers. They continued on in silence, but it didn't last very long.  
"Maria, I'm bored!" Peter complained. Maria sighed, wondering how Tino was able to put up with this all day.  
"Why don't we play a game or something then?" She suggested.  
"Okay! Why don't we play I spy?!" He asked her.  
"Alright then, I'll start. I spy with my little eye…" They played for a while, which Maria was glad for, she really needed the direction to keep her mind of off unwanted questions. Suddenly, Peter stumbled, and she stopped to help him back on his feet.  
"Thanks!" He said, yawning.  
"Are you tired?"  
"Just a little…"  
"Alright, come on." She said, crouching down in front on him. Too tired to protest, he climbs on his back sleepily. She carefully stands back up as Peter wraps his arms around her to steady himself. She chuckles when she feels him relax, falling asleep.  
"Maria, I have to say, you are some kind of godsend to put up with that boy. I mean, I raised all of my younger siblings, but goodness, does that boy ever quiet down?" Yao told her.  
"He's not that bad. It seems like he's handling being separated from Tino and Berwald rather well that was my main worry. How's your ankle doing anyways, Yao?"  
"Ivan, could you put me down for a moment?" Ivan agreed, letting the smaller man off his back to attempt to walk. He was able to walk a few feet before his ankle gave way once again. "Aiyah! It's getting better, but it still hurts!"  
"Look who's loud now." Maria muttered as Ivan ran to help Yao up and back onto his back.  
_I hope Mads got out… I want to find her, she doesn't strike me as the type that does well in these situations._  
… _I wonder how Gilbert's doing… I hope he's okay._

* * *

"Bloody hell, get away from me, frog!" Arthur snapped.  
"I'm not a frog! Isn't that right, ma chère?" Francis asked.  
"Please leave her out of this, git. It is quite an ungentlemanly thing to do!"  
"Err-" Madeline tried to change the topic, but was interrupted.  
"I disagree, but, well it is alright. You British people can stick to being gentlemanly, while we French shall woo the world with our love." Francis proclaimed.  
"That makes no sense, bloody prat!"  
"You don't either, Arthur."  
"…Hate you, tosser."  
"Hate you too, mon cher."  
"Um… Am I missing something?" Madeline asked, completely confused.  
"Ah, you see, ma chère, Arthur and I grew up in the same hometown. We've known each other for quite some time."  
"The bloody frog and I also were dating at some point in time. Worst decision I've ever made."  
"I don't know, I think that time where you skipped class because you didn't want to run in gym class was also pretty bad…"  
"You were the one who was skipping with me!"  
"Oh, you know that we had fun skipping~"

* * *

Feliks. You and your stupid valley girl accent is killing me here DX Sorry if it seems like I ever overdo an accent, I try to balance it out.  
Huh, just realized I often write Peter complaining about being bored XD  
Anyways, I can't write out what everyone's doing/ who they're with, as well as who finds them, so I'll list them here:  
Gilbert- Found by Feliks and Toris  
Monika and Feliciano- Found by Kyle and Riley  
Berwald and Tino- Found by Eduard and Katyusha  
Antonio, Lovina, and Natalya- Found by Feliks and Toris  
Yao, Ivan, Maria, and Peter- Found by Eduard and Katyusha  
Matthias, Luka, and Alfred- Found by Kyle and Riley  
Francis, Madeline, and Arthur- Found by Roma and Alaric  
Eeek! Can't believe that the next chapter is the epilogue. I will be putting up the first chapter of Red Room not too long before the epilogue is up, so I will let you guys know it's up in the epilogue~  
Gah, there are so many things I'd like to say, but because I'm tired (read: LAZY), I'll save it for next time.  
But the epilogue is fluffy and happy for the most part, anyways.  
Just curious, any of you guys read George deValier's fanfics? If you don't, you should read them. They're so good even though they're quite tragic. I was happy that he updated, just not so happy that my friend, who lives on the east coast, decided to call me about the update. Just because its 6 or something over there doesn't mean it is for me as well D: It's like 3 in the morning and I just wanted to go back to sleep.  
But at least Lily of the Lamplight will be updating soon? (I seriously felt so bad for Vash though)  
Speaking of Vash/Basch/Switzerland, I kind of wish I could add in his side of the story more.  
Actually, I take that back. He gets a decent amount of time in Red Room, and I totally just realized I can make something work for the epilogue. Yes!  
Alright, I'll stop rambling now XD  
Review please?  
Translations:  
Idiota = Idiot  
Nonnuccio= Grandfather (but I believe that it adds a more loving/affectionate denotation to it compared to the common use of nonno)


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue: Reunited

Chapter 20: Epilogue: Reunited  
Last chapter of White Room ;A; I never thought I'd EVER get this far~  
A few things I'd like to say first:  
Thanks to my friend, Elaine (although you will probably never read this XD), for putting up with me and my rambles and thoughts on this project and actually getting me to concentrate on what I wanted from this project, I couldn't have done this without you for sure.  
I also want to say thank you to every single person who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story. I love each and every one of you, and loved hearing your thoughts, it always put a smile on my face ^^  
Without further ado, here is the epilogue for you guys!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, only the plot.

* * *

"If I could please get everyone's attention, I would like to do roll call!" Eduard said, but wasn't heard as almost everyone in the room was talking and reuniting with family and friends.  
"Hey, could you all quiet down now?!" Basch said, trying to help get everyone's attention.  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP SO WE CAN DO A ROLL CALL… please." Everyone looked towards the head of the table where a frustrated Alaric stood, next to him Basch stood, looking irritated as well.  
"Now that we have gotten everyone's attention, we'd like everyone to look around and make sure everyone is accounted for." Not wanted to get yelled at for disobeying, everyone looked around.  
"Is everyone here? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Alaric said  
"… Isn't that what they say at weddings?" Roma asked.  
"Is it? I have no idea. Anyways, I will take that silence as a no."  
"I need to speak with all members of the resistance for a few moments, thank you very much." Eduard said. "As for everyone else, please just wait here for a few minutes." He stood up with the others following him as they headed into the next room.  
"So what did you need, Eduard?" Emil asked as he sat down at the huge table.  
"I'm sorry; I won't keep you from your families too long. I felt we needed to discuss some things. Our goal isn't really over, as you have probably realized. But we have made progress, I will say that much. But where do we go from here? How many of you can afford to continue to help now that you have been reunited with your family?"  
"I admit, I don't want to really leave Yao's side now that we have been reunited, but I won't give up on fighting. I don't think nii-san will be returned to our home anyways." Sakura said.  
"WHAT!" Kim said, her eyes wide. "Why won't he?"  
"Couldn't you tell? He loves Ivan, and from what I can tell, Ivan loves him as well. I don't think they'd want to leave each other, and he's old enough that he shouldn't have to take care of us. We don't really need him anymore either."  
"But-"  
"Sakura's right, Kim" Xiao Mei said. "I think he deserves to be happy. It's not like we'll never talk to him again. Besides, knowing Yao, he'll probably join."  
"I know Lily and I will still be able to come." Basch said, speaking for Lily as she wasn't in the room.  
"Um, where is Lily, Basch?"  
"I saw her talking to one of the other girls, she looked happy so I didn't want to interrupt her. I told her she could stay and I'd tell her what she missed later."  
"I can still come, and I'm sure Feliciano and Lovina will start coming with me." Roma said.  
"Ah, I can come too. I'll probably be bringing Monika and Gilbert with me, considering Monika was with one of your grandsons the entire time, Roma."  
"I'm not going anywhere. I still need to find two of my siblings anyways. Besides, we can't separate the Trump Four, can we?"  
"I suppose I can't stop coming then, can I? Not like I was going to or anything. I don't know if Luka will be coming with me. Probably considering she won't want to let me out of her sight for a while now that we're reunited."  
"I'll be coming too, although I think I'll be, like, going home for a while. Someone needs to make sure Yong Soo hasn't, like, burnt down the house or something" Leon said, nodding to himself.  
"I'll be able to come." Heracles yawned. "I'm sure that there won't be any problems with that."  
"We will, of course. Someone has to keep an eye on you, Eduard." Toris joked.  
"Yeah, so, like, don't try to stop us." Feliks added.  
"I will be coming from now on. I'm sure I can get Ivan and Natalya to come as well." Katyusha said.  
"Francis and I will be coming too. We're trying to find our cousin." Michelle said.  
"I'll be coming; I still need to find my little sister. Although I'm glad that my younger cousin-brothers have been found. Riley, if you say you're not coming anymore, I won't look you in the face anymore, poof." Kyle threatened  
"I should consider it just because you called me a sissy." Riley shot back. "However, I will continue to come."  
"I can still come. I'm looking for an old friend of mine anyways." Nikola said.  
"Is that everyone?" Eduard asked. "Alright, I suppose everyone can return now… we'll have to figure out room assignments."  
"Knock knock, are you busy right now?" Sadık said, peering into the room.  
"No, we aren't. Did you two need something?"  
"Nope, we just wanted to let you all know we're leaving."  
"What?! You're leaving already!" Sakura said, standing up to run over to where they were standing, knocking over her chair in the process.  
"Yeah, sorry about that, Sakura. We have to get back; our masters are going to get on our cases if we don't return soon. We'll be in quite a bit of trouble once they find out that we were the ones that killed Winter and Alexander." He told her.  
"You won't be hurt, will you?"  
"Probably not, we're too useful for them to seriously injure us. Don't worry about us though, take care of yourself." Sadık said, patting her on the back.  
"I'll see you guys again, won't I?"  
"I'm sure we will." It wasn't Sadık who spoke this time, but his quiet companion. "But you guys will have to change the way our country is run first."  
"We will, and I'll see you again?"  
"We'll be the first to congratulate you."

* * *

"Maria!" Basch called to her. She looked up when she heard her name being called, and looked around, but when she saw Basch wave at her, she stood up to talk to him, ignoring many protests from Gilbert.  
"Basch! It's been a while since I've seen you! How is Lily doing?"  
"It has been a while, hasn't it? I'm doing fine, and Lily is too. How about you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
"Mhm. So, do you know whose room you'll be staying in?"  
"I don't know, I'll probably be staying with Gilbert though…"  
"Is Gilbert the albino over there that looks like he wants to punch my lights out?"  
"Sounds like him." She said, wincing. "I apologize, Basch."  
"Don't worry about it. I should go check on Lily, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
"Already? Alright then, I'll talk to you later." She said, hugging him. He returned the gesture quickly, before leaving to find Lily.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Lily heard a voice behind her say. She turned around, seeing the girl she had met the other day.  
"Hello. Did you need something?"  
"Um… I wanted to give you back your ribbon." Natalya said, holding out said ribbon.  
"Oh, that. You can keep it. I have another one, see?" She pointed to another ribbon in her hair.  
"I thought it was important to you?"  
"It is very important to me. But no matter how much I hang onto it, nothing will change. I can't hold onto the past. If I do, I won't ever be able to move on. That's why I ask you to hold onto my ribbon."  
"I see, then I will keep it."  
"Thank you."  
"It's not a problem. Could you help me put it in my hair?"

* * *

Alfred and Sakura stood there, staring at each other.  
"Well… this is awkward." Arthur muttered to Heracles, who nodded in agreement.  
"It's been a while, Sakura." Alfred said hesitantly.  
"Hai, it has been a while, Al-san."  
"Ouch, I'm demoted back to san?"  
"For a while, we'll see."  
"No harsh feelings between us, right?"  
"Right, I think I was the one who turned you down, wasn't it? Shouldn't I be asking that?"  
"I don't know." Alfred shrugged. "But it'll all be okay because I'm the hero!"  
Arthur slapped his forehead, groaning. But Sakura simply giggled. "Of course, Al-san."

* * *

"Are you okay, Eduard?" Toris asked, peering down at where Eduard sat. He looked up.  
"Oh, it's just you, Toris. I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
"You look like you're somewhere in the past."  
"Ah, that I was. I just remember like it was yesterday when he was telling me what he wanted to accomplish, what he wished to see change." He said, looking down at the pocket watch in his hand.  
"Yeah, that's why we're completing it in his stead."  
"We've made progress, but we still have a long way to go…"  
"He'd be proud, I'm sure."  
"Yeah, wherever he is, I'm sure he's watching us and is happy." He looked at the engravings of the pocket watch one last time, and closed it.

* * *

And with that, White Room is now over ^^ The epilogue didn't feel like it was a very good one, but I guess in a way, it shouldn't, since way in the future, once Red Room is over, Colored Room will be started, and finishing this trilogy.  
As the 4 or 5 of you who have (kindly) already subscribed to me already know, the first chapter of Red Room went up about a half hour ago.  
I don't really have much to say, so I won't waste time with my ramblings… although I get the feeling that there is now an increased interest in finding out Sakura and Alfred's relationship to each other, as well as Eduard's past (I'm guessing in the next poll, voting will either be for Yao or Arthur, and maybe Eduard XD)  
Just one last thing, I haven't really decided if I want Natalya and Lily to fall in love with each other, or just become close friends, so you guys can voice your opinions if you want.  
Bye for now, you can go start reading Red Room ;)  
… Reviews? c:  
Translations/Notes:  
Cousin-brothers= A way that Australians say cousins.  
Poof= Australian equivalent of sissy, can mean effeminate man or gay man (Kyle was going for both meanings here)


End file.
